Misterios
by sandra hatake
Summary: Un nuevo caso llega a SPR y para resolverlo, Naru tendra que arriesgar algo muy valioso para él, ¿Estará dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Sera eso lo que lo tiene de mal humor? ¿O sera la extraña amistad que mai tiene con Bou-san?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Ghost Hunt, la verdad, tenía ganas de escribir un historia de esta pareja desde hace rato, pero no me animaba, espero, que esta locura que surgió de mi diminuto cerebro sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de __**Misterios**_

_**El misterio comienza**_

Naru, Mai, y todo el equipo que conformaban SPR, se encontraban frente a una casa de gran tamaño, casi parecía una mansión, al cabo de unos minutos, un joven de la edad de Mai salió a recibirlos

-Adelante, pasen por favor –dijo el muchacho- gracias por haber venido, la verdad, esto ya se salió de control

-Descuida Daichi-kun -respondió Mai-nosotros resolveremos el caso

-gracias Mai –dijo el muchacho-

-Podríamos hablar con los miembros de la familia? -Cuestiono Naru-

-por supuesto –afirmo Daichi- en un momento estarán aquí

Y mientras esperaban a los miembros de la familia Hideki, Mai recordaba cómo fue que llegaron a ese lugar…

_**Inicio del Flash back**_

_Mai estaba en su salón de clase, esperando el sonido de el timbre que indicara el termino de las clases, para dirigirse a SPR, cuando llego el ansiado sonido, cogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse, pero en ese momento, un muchacho la detuvo._

_-Taniyama-san? –Cuestiono el muchacho- tu eres Taniyama-san verdad?_

_-He? Si –respondió –tu eres?_

_-Ha… perdón –dijo- mi nombre es Daichi, Hideki Daichi_

_-Mucho gusto –respondió- necesitas algo?_

_-he… bueno, he escuchado que trabajas en una agencia un tanto especial_

_-Si podría decirse_

_-Hay un fenómeno un tanto extraño en mi casa, acabamos de mudarnos, y la verdad, esto esta asustando mucho a mi hermana, me preguntaba si podían tomar el caso_

_-Eso lo decide nuestro jefe, si deseas, puedes halar con él, esta es la dirección –dijo mientras le entregaba un papel con la ubicación- _

_-Gracias Taniyama-san, iré esta tarde_

_-Te estaremos esperando –respondió para luego salir con dirección a la oficina-_

_Horas más tarde, Daichi estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de SPR conversando con Naru acerca del nuevo caso._

_-Mai te! –Exclamo Naru- _

_- Puedo empezar? -cuestiono el muchacho-_

_-Prosigue –dijo Naru-_

_-Bueno, todo empezó el mismo día que nos mudamos, mi familia y yo llagamos a esta ciudad hace dos semanas, mi padre heredo una casa de parte de mi abuelo fallecido, así que nos trasladamos aquí, el primer día, ocurrieron cosas extrañas, mi hermana dijo que escuchaba pasos en la sala, y que sentía que alguien siempre la vigilaba, en ese momento lo tomamos en broma, pero al transcurrir los días, los ruidos fueron aumentado, las cosas se rompían por si solas, la cocina se prendía por sí misma, y muchas otras cosas, pero lo más aterrador para mi hermana, fue que una noche en su cuarto, las cosas comenzaron a temblar, las luces parpadearon hasta apagarse, y se escucharon ruidos realmente extraños, lo sé por qué yo estuve con ella, en medio del ruido, ambos sentimos que alguien mas estaba en ese cuarto, y oímos un susurro que decía "eres mía" , al momento, las luces volvieron, y todo se calmo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, mi hermana soltó un grito desgarrador y se abrazó a mí, en ese momento, me percate de lo que había visto, todas las paredes estaba pintadas con la misma frase que oímos, "eres mía", desde esa noche, ella no se queda sola, le aterra el hecho de solo pensarlo, mis padres están muy preocupados, por ella, y se niegan a vender la casa por ser un recuerdo de mi abuelo, por eso estoy recurriendo a usted Shibuya-san_

_-Mai –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble en el que estaba sentado- tomaremos el caso, contacta a los demás_

_-De acuerdo –respondió con una sonrisa- _

_-Gracias Shibuya-san –dijo Daichi mientras hacia una reverencia- y gracias a ti también Taniyama-san_

_-no hay de que –respondió la aludida- y llámame Mai, Taniyama suena muy formal y somos compañeros no?_

_-Está bien Mai, nos vemos mañana –dijo mientras se retiraba-_

_-Hasta mañana –respondió para luego correr al teléfono y contactar a todos-_

_A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos frente a la gran casa de Daichi, así fue como dio comienzo este nuevo caso…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Naru entablo conversación con los miembros de la familia, los miembros de la misma se presentaron ante Naru como: Hideki Kazemaru, el era el padre, Hana la hermana de Daichi, con 15 años de edad, y la madre de ambos llamada Kyoko.

Mientras, conversaban, nadie, salvo Masako y Mai, se percataron de un presencia extraña en la casa, de un momento a otro, el lugar tembló, las cosas salieron disparadas de sus lugares, y una voz resonó por toda la casa

"Volviste" "ahora no escaparas", al término de la voz, el temblor paso, dejando a todos impactados por el acontecimiento, y con una pregunta resonando en sus cabezas, ¿Qué quiere decir esas palabras?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, esta algo corto, pero es algo que prometo arreglar en los siguientes capítulos, si es que hay más claro ^_^, todo depende de ustedes y sus comentarios, eso es lo que me motiva a escribir, sin más que decir, los dejo._

_HASTA LA PROXIMA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, es por ellos, por los que me anime a escribir este segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo dos de Misterios_

_**Una rara extraña advertencia**_

_"Volviste" "ahora no escaparas", al término de la voz, el temblor paso, dejando a todos impactados por el acontecimiento, y con una pregunta resonando en sus cabezas, ¿Qué quiere decir esas palabras?_

-Naru-chan –llamo bou-san- Esa reacción…

- fue muy rápida –respondió- lo que sea que haya en esta casa es más peligroso de lo que parece

-sin embargo –hablo John- lo más extraño, fueron esas palabras

-Hara-san, sientes algún espíritu? –Cuestiono Naru-

-Si –respondió la aludida- puedo ver a varios espíritus atrapados en esta casa, pero no sabría decirte con certeza cuántos hay, ni de qué tipo son.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en grupos -ordeno Naru- Bou-san, John, acompañen a Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, acompaña a Mai

-Un momento Naru-chan –replico bou-san- hay algo que no nos has dicho verdad?, por qué tanta precaución?

-Las palabras que se oyeron hace unos minutos fueron "Volviste", "ahora no escaparas" –respondió- según lo dicho por Hideki-san, lo único que había dicho antes fue "eres mía", sin embargo ahora…

-Cuando llegamos –interrumpió bou-san- sus palabras cambiaron…

-Si tomamos en cuenta, que solo había atacado a la hermana de Hideki-san, que bordea los 16 años, y a nosotros, que acabamos de llegar, eso nos deja una muy alta posibilidad de que los futuros blancos sean Hara-san o Mai

-No puede ser…–susurro Mai -

-Espera Naru –replico Ayako- si ambas son posibles víctimas, por que Masako tiene mayor protección?

-Es cierto Shibuya-san –apoyo el sacerdote- lo más adecuado sería que uno de nosotros estuviera con Mai-san

-Si no les gusta mi forma de trabajar –replico Naru- puede retirarse

-Que no eres capaz de aceptar una sugerencia! –exclamo bou-san mientras era sujetado por John y Ayako- no sé qué te traigas con Masako, pero eso no te da derecho a descuidar a Mai!

-Aceptaría sugerencias –respondió- si las necesitara

-Pequeño desgraciado… -dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros

-Está bien bou-san –dijo Mai con un deje de tristeza en su voz - Naru debe tener sus razones para hacer esto

-Pero Mai…-trato de decir el monje-

-Vamos Ayako! –Exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras la jalaba del brazo- traigamos los equipos

-E-está bien –respondió la aludida mientras desaparecían-

-Ya suéltame –pidió bou-san-

-lo siento –se disculpo John mientras lo hacía-

-lamento este incidente –dijo Naru, dirigiéndose a la familia que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio- no volverá a suceder

-He?... no se preocupe Shibuya-san –respondió Daichi- mientras resuelvan el caso, todo estará bien

-Descuide Hideki-san –contesto Naru- no hay caso que no podamos solucionar

-Muchas gracias, con respecto a la habitación que me pidió, es por aquí –dijo Daichi mientras los guiaba a lo que sería su base-

Mientras tanto, Mai se encontraba en el patio de la casa conversando con Ayako

-Estas bien Mai? –Cuestiono al miko-

-He?... ha, si, no te preocupes Ayako –respondió la aludida con una fingida sonrisa- Si Naru decidió que los grupos fueran así, debe ser por una buena razón

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Mai –dijo mientras la abrazaba- se que te duele que Naru sea así

Mai quedo sorprendida por la acción de Ayako, sin embrago, al poco tiempo, empezó a llorar y desahogarse con ella, por su parte, la miko se limitaba a abrazarla y a consolarla, al cabo de unos minutos, el llanto de Mai se detuvo.

-Gracias Ayako –dijo Mai mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas que habían en su rostro-

-De nada Mai –respondió la miko-

-Será mejor que llevemos los equipos o Naru se enfadara –sugirió Mai, con el ánimo arriba-

-Cierto –contesto Ayako con una sonrisa- ese narcisista explotador nos regañara si no llegamos rápido

Y ya con una más animada Mai, emprendieron el camino de regreso al interior de la casa, al llegar la hermana de Daichi las guio a lo que sería su base de trabajo, y luego les enseño las habitaciones que ocuparían durante su estadía en la casa. Mientras instalaban los equipos y demás, transcurrió el resto del día, sin contratiempos de por medio, para cuando terminaron, ya era de noche.

-Esto es lo último -dijo Mai mientras instalaba un micrófono-

-bien –respondió Naru- reúnanse en la base

-Esta noche, Lin y yo vigilaremos los monitores –ordeno Naru una vez todos estuvieron reunidos- los demás pueden irse.

Obedeciendo la orden de Naru, los miembros de SPR se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en este caso, se le habían asignado una habitación cada dos personas, por lo que una de las chicas debía dormir sola, lo echaron a la suerte, y por obra del destino, o de algo más, Mai fue la elegida para esa labor, dormiría sola.

-Estás segura Mai? –Cuestiono Ayako- yo puedo dormir ahí si no quieres.

-Estaré bien Ayako –respondió con una sonrisa- es más probable que ataquen a Masako que a mí, ella puede comunicarse con las espíritus, yo solo puedo verlos en sueños, si yo fuera un espíritu atacaría a Masako, así que ella necesita mas protección

-Mai…

-Ya vete…-dijo empujándola a la salida- debes estar cansada, así que ve a dormir

-pero Mai…

-Pero nada –dijo para luego cerrar la puerta- es lo mejor, después de todo Naru quiere protegerla –agrego en un susurro para sí misma.

Llegada la media noche, todos habían conciliado el sueño, salvo Naru y Lin, quienes estaban de guardia, ambos estaban revisando la temperatura y los sonidos fantasmales que podrían producirse en las habitaciones, cuando de repente, la energía eléctrica del lugar fallo, dejando toda la casa sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, simultáneamente a este suceso, Mai despertaba en su habitación, trato de prender una pequeña lámpara que había en su velador, pero no funciono por lo que decidió prender la luz de toda la habitación, camino hacia el interruptor, pero en el camino hacia el, choco con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Ayako –replico- no te había dicho que te… un momento –pensó- si le puse el seguro a la puerta como es que…

-Huye –se susurro la voz de un hombre al oído de Mai- huye o morirás como ella…

Decir que Mai estaba aterrada, era poco, podía sentir como se le erizaron todos los bellos de la piel, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no podía hablar, mucho menos gritar, y peor aún, no podía moverse.

-Debes irte –volvió a susurrar la voz, con un tono suplicante- o el te matara!,

Mai pareció reaccionar con esto, el nudo en su garganta despareció, y al fin su garganta pudo producir un grito que resonó por toda la casa, instantáneamente, lo que sea que haya aparecido en al habitación desapareció, y las luces volvieron.

-Mai! –Exclamo bou-san desesperado mientras intentaba abrir la puerta-

-Mai estas bien! –Llamaba Ayako- date prisa monje sin cerebro

-Ya voy –replico el aludido derribando la puerta-

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con una Mai en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando a mares.

-Mai –la llamo bou-san mientras la sacudía levemente- Mai responde!

-Bou-san? –cuestiono Mai levantando la mirada- Bou-san! –Exclamo mientras lo abrazaba- tuve mucho miedo

-Tranquila Mai –respondió el monje- ya paso

Mientras él la abrazaba, todos se reunieron en la habitación, fueron llegando uno a uno, siendo Naru, acompañado por lin, los últimos en llegar, debido a la distancia que había entre la base y la habitación de la chica, ni bien se asomaron por la puerta, la cara de Naru se torno de preocupación, a una de pocos amigos, al ver la escenita entre Mai y bou-san, apretó con fuerza unos papeles que llevaba en la mano, dejándolos casi inservibles, Lin no paso desapercibida esta acción, mucho menos Masako que estaba cerca de Naru.

-Vámonos Lin –replico Naru con cierto tono de molestia en su voz- no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Pero Naru –lo llamo lin- no sabemos lo que paso aquí, deberíamos preguntarle a Taniyama-san que fue lo que…

-Está muy ocupada con Takigawa-san –respondió cortante- además en su estado no nos dirá nada, le preguntaremos mañana –agrego para luego volver a la base-

-Me pregunto si algún día lo aceptara –menciono Lin en un susurro para luego empezar a caminar –

-Aceptar que lin-san? –Cuestiono Masako dándole alcance-

-Nada que tenga que ver con usted Hara-san –respondió dejando a Masako en medio del pasillo-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Mai, la mencionada, ya estaba más calmada.

-Que fue lo que viste Mai? –cuestiono bou-san mientras la soltaba-

-N-no pude verlo –respondió entrecortadamente- ch-choque con él y me dijo q-que me fuera, o… o el… me mataría

-El? –Pregunto Ayako- con él se refería a sí mismo?

-No -contesto Mai mientras negaba con la cabeza- se refería a… a alguien mas

-Te dijo algo más? –Cuestiono Ayako-

-…-no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza- pero… pero…pude sentir…

-He? –replico John- sentiste algo?

-Si –respondió ya más calmada- pude tristeza, y después desesperación, no me ordenaba que me fuera, me rogaba que lo hiciera

-Eso es extraño –admitió bou-san- tal vez Naru-chan sepa algo, oye Naru… donde esta Naru?

-He? –dijo Ayako buscándolo con la mirada- ese explotador, no es posible que no este aquí, donde rayos…

-Está bien Ayako –dijo Mai interrumpiéndola- debe estar ocupado

Será mejor que descanses Mai –sugirió el monje- Ayako puedes quedarte con ella

-Claro no hay problema

-Sera mejor volver a nuestras habitaciones

-Un momento –exclamo Masako- si ella se queda con Mai, quien se quedar conmigo

-Calma Masako-chan –replico el monje- esto es más que suficiente para darnos cuenta que el espíritu quiere a Mai, estarás a salvo sola

-Pero…

-Es verdad Masako –apoyo la miko- estarás bien sola

-Naru sabrá de esto –advirtió la médium para luego retirarse de la habitación-

-Nosotros haremos lo mismo –dijo John- hasta mañana Mai-san

-Hasta mañana chicos – se despidió la chica-

-Ahora si señorita –replico Ayako- a dormir

-Gracias –respondió Mai para luego quedar profundamente dormida-

En el sueño de Mai…

-Donde estoy –se pregunto al verse en un lugar desconocido- no se supone que estaba en mi habitación?

-Mai –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

-Naru! –exclamo la chica- donde estamos?

-Eso es lo de menos –respondió- debes irte

-He? Irme?, pero por qué…

-Es muy peligroso que te quedes

-Peligroso? Lo que estuvo en mi habitación me dijo lo mismo, pero por qué?

-El vendrá por ti –le respondió- debes huir antes de que el te atrape

-El? –cuestiono confundida-quien es él?

-El es…

-Que dices? , Naru no te escucho! –exclamo Mai al ver que Naru se alejaba-

Lo llamo varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo, parecía no oírla, y ella tampoco podía escucharlo, corría tras él, pero no podía alcanzarlo, en un momento tropezó con algo en el suelo, en ese momento, Naru se detuvo a lo lejos, y le señaló una puerta enorme de aspecto antiguo, color negro, y garbados extraños.

-He? Quieres que entre por ahí? –Cuestiono Mai dirigiéndose al lugar-

-Para cuando llego apenas y pudo ver a Naru desaparecer y decirle "Parte de la verdad esta tras esa puerta", se decidió a cruzar, dio un paso hacia adelante y de repente despertó.

-Mai? –Cuestiono Ayako- tuviste otro de esos sueños?

-Ayako? –Preguntó al verla aun adormilada- ha! Sí, bueno no se…

-Mejor date una ducha –sugirió la miko- y nos cuentas a todos tu sueño

-Está bien -respondió Mai- ahora vuelvo –agrego para entrar a la ducha

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los miembros de SPR, estaban reunidos en su base, unos minutos después llego Daichi, que se unió al grupo para escuchar la historia, por lo que Mai empezó el relato de su sueño.

-Y eso es todo –culmino Mai- luego de eso, Ayako me despertó

-Hay alguna puerta con esa descripción? –Cuestiono Naru ignorando por completo a Mai –

-Pues… -respondió Daichi – creo que sí, hay una puerta similar, pero está cerrada, y no encontramos la llave

-No hay inconveniente si la derribamos? –Cuestiono el CEO de SPR-

-No creo –contesto el muchacho- si es para resolver el caso, no creo que mi padre se oponga

-Entonces, en marcha –ordeno Naru empezando a caminar, pasando al lado de Mai, sin voltear a verla-

En el camino, Lin alcanzo a Naru, que iba más adelante que los demás

-Oye Naru –lo llamo, para luego darle alcance- por que te comportas así, si tanto te molesta la amistad que tienen Taniyama-san y Takigawa-san, por que no le dices lo que sientes

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió-

-Naru, si sigues ignorando a Mai –replico el mayor- algún día se cansara de esperarte y se irá con alguien más, alguien que la sepa valorar, que la sepa comprender…

-Alguien como Takigawa? –Cuestiono mientras detenía su caminata y se volteaba hacia el-

-Shibuya-san? –Cuestiono Daichi al notar que se detenía-

-adelántate –ordeno Naru, tengo algo que arreglar

-Está bien, los esperare al final del pasillo, ahí está la puerta

-Nos veremos ahí- afirmo Naru- decías? –Agrego dirigiéndose a lin-

-No sé si será el –respondió serio refiriéndose a bou-san- pero si no lo es, será alguien más, ella no te esperara por siempre

-Pues eso demuestra lo inmadura que es –contesto para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando-

-Aquí el único inmaduro eres tu –replico lin con su tono calmado de siempre, haciendo que Naru se detuviera nuevamente- no puedes aceptar que amas a alguien aparte de ti

-Si no te gusta como soy –replico el menor sin darse la vuelta- puedes irte lin –agrego para luego seguir caminando-

Lin lo siguió en silencio, no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Naru, pero debía estar a su lado, tal vez con el tiempo, ese terco muchacho podría cambiar de opinión. Al cabo de unos minutos, los demás miembros del equipo les dieron alcance, una vez reunidos, iniciaron su labor, derribar la gran puerta.

Pasaron casi diez minutos, para que pudieran abrirla, una vez hecho esto, entraron a la habitación, Encontraron muchas cosas adentro, cuadros, ropa, entre otros, pero lo que llamo la atención de Mai, fue un baúl, un enorme baúl que estaba debajo de la cama, sentía como ese objeto la llamaba, como hipnotizada, se acerco al lugar seguida por la mirada curiosa de todos, con ayuda de bou-san sacaron el baúl, al abrirlo, se encontraron con una perturbadora imagen, algo que Mai jamás olvidaría….

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado a las personas que siguen este fic, y que haya sido de su agrado, como ven lo hice un poco más largo que el anterior, solo puedo agradecer a las personas que comentaron, y pedirles que me permitan seguir contando con su apoyo, sin más que decir, los dejo, nos estamos leyendo sayonara ^_^_

_¡Muchas gracias!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, espero que este capítulo sea de sus agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo tres de __**Misterios**_

_**El misterio del faro**_

_Pasaron casi diez minutos, para que pudieran abrirla, una vez hecho esto, entraron a la habitación, Encontraron muchas cosas adentro, cuadros, ropa, entre otros, pero lo que llamo la atención de Mai, fue un baúl, un enorme baúl que estaba debajo de la cama, sentía como ese objeto la llamaba, como hipnotizada, se acerco al lugar seguida por la mirada curiosa de todos, con ayuda de bou-san sacaron el baúl, al abrirlo, se encontraron con una perturbadora imagen, algo que Mai jamás olvidaría…._

Restos, los restos de lo que una vez fue un ser vivo, al parecer una mujer, no podía diferenciarse salvo por las ropas que habían, no es que Mai no hubiese visto algo así antes, lo que la asusto fue el estado de los restos, estaba en pedazos, a simple vista, y a juzgar por los cortes en los huesos, la mujer había sido descuartizada. Mai se acerco, parecía continuar en el mismo estado de antes, Naru noto que cogería uno de los huesos, y trato de detenerla, tomando su mano al momento de tocar el cadáver, quedando ambos atrapados en una visión.

-Donde estoy –cuestiono Mai al darse cuenta de que no seguía en la habitación- y esta ropa –agregó después al verse con algo distinto a lo que traía-

De pronto algo, o mejor dicho alguien la ataco, con un cauchillo, apenas pudiendo reaccionar, esquivo el ataque con dificultad, sin poder ver con claridad a su agresor.

"Por que" cuestiono mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques del muchacho, que cada vez eran más certeros, recibiendo varias cortadas en los brazos y en las piernas, llego el momento en que no pudo evitarlo, recibiendo una estocada en el estomago, cayendo de rodillas frente a su asesino, logrando verle el rostro, quedándose inmóvil a l reconocerlo, el hombre que le quitaba la vida, quien la apartaba de su mundo, era nada mas, ni nada menos que… Naru. Sintió como empezaba a cortar una de sus extremidades, exhalando un terrible grito de dolor, mientras la vida se le iba de a pocos en manos de la persona que siempre amo…

-Mai! –La llamó Ayako despertándola de su pesadilla- Mai, que te pasa!

La susodicha, abrió los ojos, buscando a Naru, lo encontró frente a ella, aun tomando su mano, con la mirada gacha, ella rompió en llanto apoyándose en el pecho de él, Naru, para sorpresa general, correspondió el abrazo con su mano libre, sin soltar en ningún momento la de Mai, ninguno dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, y sus compañeros, no se atrevieron a preguntar, un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación, silencio que fue roto por la misma Mai.

-Lo viste verdad –cuestiono entre sollozos la chica con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Naru-ella... ella

-Si –respondió con voz gruesa, con la mirada sombría- Ella… fue descuartizada viva…

-Por la persona más importante para ella

El solo asintió, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, que no sabían que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-D-de que hablan, explíquense -pidió Masako un tanto molesta por la cercanía de ambos-

-Ella –respondió Mai aun siendo abrazada por Naru- fu asesinada… por su novio, fue… fue descuartizada estando aun consiente –agrego para luego aferrarse más al cuerpo de Naru-

-Él no quería hacerlo –intervino Naru- fue poseído por algo en esta casa, algo que lo obligo a atacar a su compañera, que lo hizo matarla de esa forma –agrego mientras se abrazaba de Mai- quería detenerse, su alma lloraba mientras atacaba, la oía gritar, pedir clemencia, pero no lograba detenerse, y sus manos se mancharon con la sangre de la mujer que amaba, para cuando recupero la conciencia, fue demasiado tarde, la había matado, no lo soporto, y se suicido en este mismo lugar…

-Oye Naru-chan –lo llamo el monje- en la visión tú…

-Yo mate a Mai –respondió-

-Imposible -replico Ayako-

-Creo que deberían descansar –sugirió lin- están demasiado alterados como para seguir, por ahora llamaremos a la policía para que se haga cargo del cuerpo –agrego- sería conveniente contactar a Yasuhara-san, para que nos ayude con la investigación

-Yo lo llamare -respondió bou-san- también llamare a la policía

-Yo me llevaré a Mai –afirmo Ayako- me quedare con ella mientras descansa

-Brown-san, podría acompañarlas? –Cuestiono lin-

-De acuerdo -respondió el aludido-

-Yo me llevare a Naru –afirmo el mayor-

Una vez distribuidas las tareas, cada quien hizo lo suyo, llevaron a Mai a su habitación, la recostaron, y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida, por su parte, Naru había sido llevado a una habitación diferente, no podía conciliar el sueño, y si lo hacía, veía la escena en la que mataba a Mai, sentía como sus manos eran bañadas por la sangre de la chica, y despertaba de golpe, buscándola con la mirada, exaltándose al no verla.

-Donde esta? –Cuestiono alterado-

-Tranquilo –respondió Lin que había permanecido con el- está en la habitación de al lado

-como esta?

-No está herida –contesto- físicamente está bien, pero emocionalmente… esa visión la afecto mucho

-Entiendo

-Igual que a ti, y no trates de negarlo –replico al ver que Naru iba a contradecirlo-

-Debemos seguir trabajando –respondió evadiendo por completo a Lin – aun nos queda mucho por hacer

-Está bien –hablo el mayor- su cuarto es el de la derecha –agrego antes de salir- deberías visitarla o no podrás trabajar

Naru no respondió, simplemente salió de su habitación, con dirección a su base, tratando de ignorar lo dicho por lin, empezó con su trabajo, pero como el mayor había dicho antes, no podía concentrarse, estaba preocupado por ella, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

-Deberías ir a verla –sugirió Lin- así no puedes trabajar

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió el muchacho-

-Haz lo que quieras –replico el mayor mientras devolvía su vista al monitor-

-Voy por un poco de agua –hablo Naru mientras salía de la habitación-

-Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo –dijo Lin en un susurro mientras veía una botella de agua en el escritorio del menor-

Mientras tanto, Naru se dirigía a la habitación de Mai, odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía trabajar si su mente seguía divagando así, toco la puerta, seguido de un "voy a entrar".

-Naru? –cuestiono Ayako- Que haces aquí?

-Como esta? –cuestiono viendo a Mai-

-Está mejor –respondió- pero tiene pesadillas, la visión debió afectarle mucho, tu como estas?

-Si necesita algo estaré en la base –respondió eludiendo la pregunta de Ayako y empezando a caminar-

-Está bien –dijo mientras lo veía desparecer- se preocupa más por ti de lo que quiere admitir –agrego viendo a Mai-

Simultáneamente, a los hechos, en el sueño de Mai, Naru aprecia una vez más.

-Naru? –cuestiono al verlo, retrocediendo unos pasos de manera inconsciente-

-No te hare daño –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- lo que viste fue la muerte de esa mujer

-Fue horrible –respondió la muchacha-

-Debes irte –Dijo repentinamente- de lo contrario acabaras como ella

-Por qué? –cuestiono- por que yo?, por que no Masako?

-El te quiere a ti –respondió-

-A mi?, espera… quien es él?

-Eso es lo de menos –replico- debes irte, es muy peligroso

-No lo hare, si es tan peligroso como dices, no abandonare a mis amigos

-Mai…

-No te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa- estaré bien

-Aun después de lo que viste?, no temes perder la vida de esa forma?

-Aun así - respondió con firmeza- me quedare y acabaremos con lo que sea que haya aquí

-No cambiaras de opinión verdad?

-No

-Entonces –respondió- el faro de un acantilado, de la playa más cercana tendrá respuestas para ti

-Faro?... oye espera! –lo llamo al ver que se alejaba- a que faro te refieres! Naru!

-Mai! Despierta Mai! –La llamo Ayako-

-He? –Cuestionó aun adormilada-

-Estas bien? –cuestiono preocupada- llamaste a Naru, tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, no es eso, fue algo diferente –respondió-

-Un sueño de esos?

-Sí, menciono algo de una playa y…

-Mai! –apareció Naru abriendo la puerta- estás bien?

-Descuida, no me paso nada

-llagaste muy rápido Naru –dijo Ayako con una picara sonrisa- no me digas que estabas preocupado?

-Naru? –cuestiono Mai extrañada-

-No te lo dije? El vino a verte hace unos minutos –dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

-He! –exclamo Mai- Naru tu…

-si estás bien, me voy –respondió cortante- aun tengo trabajo que hacer

-Espera Naru –lo llamo Ayako- Mai tuvo otro de sus sueños

-Que paso esta vez? –Cuestiono acercándose de nuevo a las chicas-

Mai empezó con su relato, al cabo de unos minutos, Naru salió de la habitación, a buscar los lugares más cercanos con la descripción brindada, dejando a una Mai feliz, por saber que al menos se preocupaba un poco por ella.

Con la llegada de Yasuhara, las cosas se agilizaron más, entre Naru, Lin y el, ubicaron todas las playas más cercanas que tenían algún faro, las más cercana estaba a una hora del lugar, decidieron que irían a verla al día siguiente, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la noche casi había caído.

-Como es que irán a una playa, si el espíritu esta en nuestra casa, que tiene que ver? –Cuestiono el señor Hideki-

-Nuestra psíquica dijo que debemos ir – afirmo bou-san tomando de las manos a Mai- si ella lo dice, entonces es necesario

-Bou-san! –Exclamo la muchacha sonrojándose- no digas eso, no siempre tengo razón

-Siempre aciertas Mai –replico el monje sin soltarla- no hay por qué ser modesta

-en serio? –Cuestiono Daichi- eres sorprendente Mai

-No es para tanto –respondió la aludida-

-Mai siempre tiene una sorpresa que darnos –afirmo Ayako- de una u otra forma siempre es de ayuda

-Y siempre termina lastimada –replico Masako con un deje de molestia en su voz-

-Pero al menos es de utilidad en todos los casos –refuto Ayako- no como otras

-Lo dices por ti verdad? –Contesto de manera irónica-

-Ya chicas, cálmense –intervino John-

-Es verdad, nada sacamos peleando –afirmo Mai-

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás Mai –dijo bou-san mientras la veía fijamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

Naru, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, no soporto la escenita entre bou-san y Mai, se levanto de su asiento, y camino con dirección a Mai, la tomo de la muñeca, quitando la mano de bou-san sin la más mínima delicadeza, llevándosela consigo, nadie salía de su asombro, ni siquiera Lin, que sabía de los sentimientos de Naru, no creyó que explotaría de esa manera.

-Disculpen este incidente –pidió lin haciendo una reverencia reaccionando antes que los demás- normalmente no tenemos estos problemas

-Con que resuelvan el caso, es más que suficiente –afirmo el señor Hideki-

-De eso no tenga duda –respondió-

Simultáneamente a esto, Mai era arrastrada por Naru en medio de los pasillos de la casa hasta un lugar desconocido.

-Naru, que te pasa? –Cuestiono un tanto extrañada por la actitud del muchacho-

-Lo mismo pregunto –respondió mientras la acorralaba contra una pared- que te pasa con el monje

-He? –Cuestiono confundida- de que ha…

No pudo terminar, por que un temblor sacudió toda la casa, las luces se pagaron, sumergiendo a la casa nuevamente en la oscuridad, instintivamente, Naru se coloco frente a Mai, protegiéndola, ella se aferro a su espalda, con miedo, no sabían si algo aparecería esa noche.

-Sera mejor volver a la base –dijo Naru-

-Sí, pero no recuerdo por donde vinimos –respondió-

-Caminemos, debemos llegar a alguna parte

-Está bien –dijo Mai mientras se soltaba de Naru, quien sorpresivamente la cogió de la mano-

Ella no reclamo, caminaron así durante un largo rato, hasta llegar a una habitación, entraron para ver si había una linterna o algo que les sirviera, encontraron lo que buscaban, la encendieron y decidieron salir, pero para sorpresa de Naru y terror de Mai, la puerta no habría, de pronto empezaron ruidos extraños en la habitación, se pegaron hacia la pared más cercana, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, de pronto, todo fue silencio, parecía que las cosas se habían calmado, así que Mai se separo un poco de Naru, en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe y el grito de la chica, la busco con la linterna, y la encontró tirada en un rincón, inconsciente, se acerco a ella con paso rápido, al instante sintió una presencia tras él, volteo cubriendo el cuerpo de Mai con el suyo, y vio una silueta moverse, el espectro se acerco viendo cara a cara a Naru, este no retrocedió, no dejaría que lastimen a Mai, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de golpe, dando pase a bou-san, el cual alejo al espíritu , volviendo las luces de forma inmediata, no sin antes oír una voz de ultratumba que decía: "Esta vez serás mía"

Haciendo caso omiso a la voz, Naru se acerco a Mai, ella aun seguía inconsciente, pero al menos estaba viva. Aun no sabían que quería el espíritu, ni por qué quería a Mai, pero eso era lago, que tendrían que resolver lo más pronto posible, o la vida de Mai podría acabarse en cualquier momento y eso era algo que Naru no iba a permitir.

Esa noche, nadie durmió, todos vigilaban a una inconsciente Mai, a la mañana siguiente, la muchacha s levantaba como nueva, sorprendiéndose por las ojeras de sus amigos.

-Que les paso? –Cuestiono un tanto confundida-

-Como que ¿que nos paso? –Cuestiono Ayako- acaso no recuerdas nada de anoche?

-He?... ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo

-Estuviste inconsciente toda la noche –afirmo Naru-

-Sí, y el te cuido muy de cerca –afirmo Ayako con una picara sonrisa-

-No mientas Ayako! –Intervino Masako- todos estuvimos aquí no solo fue Naru-

-Gracias a todos –hablo Mai con una sonrisa-

-Sera mejor irnos –ordeno Naru- tenemos muchos lugares que visitar, nos encontraremos aquí a las 4 de la tarde

-Si -respondieron todos-

Recorrieron muchas palayas cercanas guiándose por un mapa, buscando leyendas o apariciones, pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta, además de que no sabían que exactamente buscar, se reunieron nuevamente a la hora acordada.

-Ha! Esto es inútil –exclamo bou-san- hay muchos faros, pero ninguno esta embrujado ni nada que s ele parezca

-Es verdad –afirmo Ayako- segura que era un faro Mai?

-Si

-Pues hemos buscado en toda la zona, pero no hay nada –hablo Masako- a lo mejor te equivocaste

-No lo creo –intervino Yasuhara- hay un lugar al que no hemos ido

-Cual? –cuestionaron todos-

-Es un lugar muy cerca de aquí, donde una vez hubo un faro, ahora solo quedan ruinas, pero puede ser nuestra última esperanza

-Nada perdemos con intentar –dijo John-

-En marcha -ordeno Naru-

Llegaron al lugar en menos de 15 minutos en auto, y en efecto, había un viejo faro, casi destruido, investigaron el lugar, y sus alrededores, escucharon rumores acerca de un joven mujer que aparece todas las noches a las 11:45 en el borde del acantilado, al pie del faro, mirando la inmensidad del mar, como si estuviera esperando, y que ese algo, o ese alguien nunca volviera, luego se escuchaban los sollozos de la joven, y por ultimo desaparecía. Decidieron investigar, y efectivamente, en la noche a las 11:45 el espíritu de una joven mujer, de blancas vestiduras, y un largo cabello castaño aparece, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de la mujer, ninguno podía creer lo que veía, ese espíritu era…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, lamento la demora, pero he tenido visitas en casa de esas que vienen y no se van, y que encima te quitan la computadora ¬¬, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan tomatazos y demás XD, y como siempre gracias a los que comentan, y a los que no… también ^_^, si eres nuevo leyendo este fic, bienvenido seas y si no, si ya eres caserito, gracias por estar de vuelta._

_Ahora sí, sin más, me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos!, esta vez creo que actualice un poco mas rápido de lo habitual, XD, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y que disfruten al leerlo, sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo número cuatro de __**Misterios**_

_**Un misterio tras otro**_

_Llegaron al lugar en menos de 15 minutos en auto, y en efecto, había un viejo faro, casi destruido, investigaron el lugar, y sus alrededores, escucharon rumores acerca de un joven mujer que aparece todas las noches a las 11:45 en el borde del acantilado, al pie del faro, mirando la inmensidad del mar, como si estuviera esperando, y que ese algo, o ese alguien nunca volviera, luego se escuchaban los sollozos de la joven, y por ultimo desaparecía. Decidieron investigar, y efectivamente, en la noche a las 11:45 el espíritu de una joven mujer, de blancas vestiduras, y un largo cabello castaño aparece, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de la mujer, ninguno podía creer lo que veía, ese espíritu era…_

_-_Mai! –Exclamo Ayako-

-Imposible –replico bou-san-

-Pe-pero como –Trato de hablar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta-

-Cálmate Mai –ordeno Naru con inusual suavidad mientras cogía su mano, sorprendiendo a más de uno, y causando la molestia de otros-

Mai solo asintió, apretando más fuerte la mano de Naru, en verdad le impresiono ver un espíritu igual a ella, sin embargo, mayor seria su sorpresa, al percatarse que el espíritu los miraba fijamente, específicamente a ella, de pronto, se fue acercando, causando la sorpresa de todos y el terror de Mai, venia directamente a ella, Naru se coloco delante, protegiéndola, de repente, el espíritu desapareció de su vista, creyendo que se había marchado, todos suspiraron aliviados, Naru volteo para ver en qué estado se encontraba Mai, grande fue su sorpresa, al verla paralizada, con el espíritu casi sobre ella, estaban cara a cara, el espectro rozo la frente de Mai, y esta callo desmayada inmediatamente, siendo detenida por Naru antes de tocar el suelo, preocupado trato de deportarla, pero no reaccionaba, por primera vez sintió… miedo, miedo de que no despertara de nuevo, el espíritu, que observaba todo esbozó una sonrisa, al ver la escena, trato de acercarse, pero bou-san se lo impidió, colocándose frente a los dos.

-como esta Mai? –Cuestiono el monje, quitando la vista del espectro por un momento-

-Cuidado! -exclamo Ayako al ver como el espíritu de la mujer pasaba de largo al lado del monje, llegando al lado de Naru-

Al notarlo, Naru solo abrazo a Mai, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sin embargo, el espíritu paso de largo, susurrándole unas palabras al oído y desapareciendo por completo con una sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

-Naru! –Exclamo lin- Te encuentras bien?

-Yo sí –respondió- pero Mai no despierta

-Llevémosla al auto –sugirió Ayako- estará mas cómoda que aquí

-Es verdad –afirmo bou-san- yo la llevare Naru-chan

-No hace falta –respondió Naru de manera cortante y empezando a caminar con Mai en brazos- puedo hacerlo yo

-Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Mai? –cuestiono bou-san, haciendo que Naru se detuviera- antes tu prioridad era Masako, por que el cambio

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió dándose la vuelta y lanzando una mirada retadora al monje-

-Deberíamos irnos ahora –dijo John interviniendo en el tenso ambiente que se había formado- no sabemos si esa mujer volverá

-John tiene razón -apoyo Ayako- la prioridad ahora es Mai

-No creo que sea nada grave –replico Masako- después de todo siempre termina lastimada, tal vez solo quiera llamar la atención

-Que te pasa Masako! –Exclamó la miko- tu viste como es epiri…

-Quieren callarse! –exclamo Naru sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

-Na-Naru? –Lo llamo Masako recibiendo una fría mirada por respuesta-

-lin y yo llevaremos a Mai –respondió retomando su marcha- los demás, vuelvan en taxi –agregó para luego subir al auto y recostar a Mai en los asientos posteriores-

-pe-pero Naru –trato de reclamar Masako, siendo detenida por lin-

-No está de buen humor –le dijo el mayor- será mejor que no lo moleste Hara-san, vuelva con los demás

-Vámonos Masako –dijo la miko mientras la jalaba- cuiden de Mai por favor –pidió mientras se retiraban-

-Naru la cuidara muy bien –susurro para sí mismo- de eso no hay duda

Lin volvió al auto, no se sorprendió al ver a Naru en los asientos posteriores del coche, con la cabeza de Mai recostada en sus piernas, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la muchacha, el mayor, se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y arrancar el auto, por su parte, Naru no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que el espíritu de aquella mujer le había dicho, nadie más la escucho, solo él, la advertencia que le dio aun resonaba en su cabeza _"protégela, ella te necesita, el tratara de llevársela, no dejes que la alejen de ti"_

¿A qué se refería esa chica con sus palabras?, ¿por qué se lo dijo a él?, esas y más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, fue en busca de respuestas, y regreso con más dudas que al principio, era obvio que Mai estaba en peligro, lo supo desde el primer día, pero que relación guardaban Mai, la casa y la chica del faro, esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, tenía que descubrir la verdad, y pronto, de lo contrario, no quería imaginar que le podría pasar a Mai. Mientras el seguía con su debate mental, La chica que descansaba en sus piernas tenía un extraño sueño…

-Dónde estoy? –Cuestiono Mai al verse en un lugar diferente de nuevo- Y esta ropa, no es la que yo traía puesta, otra vez no –agrego mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro al comprender que estaba en medio de una nueva visión-

-No puedes que darte! –Exclamo una voz que extrañamente se le hacía conocida- Entiende!

-… - no dijo nada, Mai levanto el rostro, para encontrarse con la espalda de un muchacho que parecía estar protegiéndola-

-Recuerdas el faro? –Cuestiono la voz- te prometo que nos veremos ahí

-Pero, Amegumo… -dijo sin pensar la chica- _un momento! Por que dije eso –pensó- quien es Amegumo-_

-Estaré bien –respondió la voz del muchacho- pase lo pase en esta casa, volveremos a vernos, lo prometo…

-no escaparas de mi! –Se oyó una voz diferente desde fuera de la habitación en la que estaban-

-Demonios –susurro el muchacho- Vete rápido, lo distraeré, aprovecha para salir

-Pero… -trato de decir Mai, por alguna razón sentía que no debía dejarlo-

De pronto, se oyó el estruendo de una puerta rompiéndose, quedando solo una que los dividía de su atacante, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ni ella misma lo entendía, de pronto el muchacho abrazo a Mai, sin permitir que ella le viera el rostro, sin embargo sintió como lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del muchacho.

-Oye, estas…

-Nos volveremos a ver en el faro –dijo separándose instantáneamente de ella, sin darle tiempo de verlo, al oír como la ultima puerta se rompía- Vete, vete y no voltees atrás –agrego lanzándose sobre el hombre que había irrumpido en la habitación, alejándolo de la única salida del lugar- ahora!

Mai obedeció, lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras corría, podía oír los sonidos de una pelea, después un grito desgarrador, luego… silencio, no quería pensar que el hombre hubiese muerto, no quería creer eso, algo en su pecho le oprimía de solo imaginarlo, continuo con su marcha, el prometió que iría a su encuentro en el faro, y lo cumpliría, no la decepciono antes, y no haría ahora.

De pronto, todo el lugar se volvió blanco, Mai dejo de correr, era como si hubiesen cambiado de escenario, el dolor en su pecho cesó, recupero la calma, y busco con la mirada alguna señal de vida, encontrándose con la mujer exactamente igual a ella.

-L-lo que vi fue… -dijo Mai siendo interrumpida por la mujer-

-Fue lo que me ocurrió –respondió-

-Entonces, el nunca volvió?

-No, pero sé que algún día lo hará –contesto con seguridad, mientras una melancólica sonrisa adornaba su rostro- el nunca me ha fallado

-Me recuerda mucho a alguien –dijo Mai sin pensar, refiriéndose a Naru-

-Debes tener mucho cuidado –le advirtió el espectro- el vendrá por ti

-El? –Cuestiono confundida- Todos dicen "el", pero nadie me dice quien es

-Solo ten cuidado –pidió la mujer- no te alejes de tu compañero, aunque creo que él no tiene intenciones de separase de ti –agrego con una sonrisa-

-Compañero? A quien te refieres como compañero?

-Todo a su tiempo –respondió- La habitación de puerta negra, revísenla bien –agregó de pronto mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse-

-Espera! –Exclamo Mai- ¿qué debemos buscar?, ¿quién es Amegumo?, ¿era tu novio?

-No dejes que arruine tu vida como lo hizo conmigo –alcanzo a decir el espíritu antes de desvanecerse por completo-

De pronto, Mai se sintió adormecida, perdiendo el conocimiento dentro de su propio sueño, despertó perezosamente, se sentía cómoda en donde estaba, no sabía si seguiría soñando, eso era lo más seguro, fue lo que pensó al verse en los brazos de Naru, siendo cargada como una princesa.

-Naru? –Cuestiono adormilada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- a donde vamos?

-A tu habitación –respondió con una ligera sonrisa al sentir la caricia de Mai-

-Y que me mostraras esta vez? –Cuestiono mientras dejaba su mejilla y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naru, sonrojada por la cercanía de ambos-

-Mostrarte? –cuestiono un tanto confundido- debía mostrarte algo?

-Cada vez que apareces en mis sueños es por qué tienes algo que mostrarme –respondido-

-Sueño? –Pregunto- crees que estas soñando?

-He?, no… no me digas que…

-Te desmayaste cuando el espíritu del faro te toco, acabamos de llegar y te estoy llevando a tu habitación para que descanses –informo tan sereno como siempre, pero feliz por dentro, al saber que Mai soñaba con él, y no con el monje-

-He! –exclamo Mai totalmente sonrojada-

Intento bajarse bruscamente de los brazos de Naru, dando por resultado, que ambos cayeran al suelo, el sobre ella, con sus rostros cerca, muy cerca, con los labios casi rozándose, Mai estaba al borde de un infarto, con las mejillas variando en todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber, Naru, quien normalmente se habría levantado, no lo hizo, se quedo embalsado, observando cada facción del rostro de la chica, acariciando suavemente sus sonrojadas mejillas, causando un nerviosismo extremo en ella, la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo, estaba completamente a su merced y lo sabía, un poco, solo un poco más cerca, y esos labios que había deseado en secreto desde hace mucho, serian suyos…

-Naru, los demás ya han… -trato de decir Lin, deteniéndose en el acto, al ver la comprometedora escena-

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, Naru, con claro enojo en su rostro por ser interrumpido, y Mai, completamente sonrojada, no entendía por qué Naru se había comportado de esa forma, a decir verdad ese no era el problema, lo que la hacía sentir incomoda, era el hecho de haber sido vista por lin en esa posición tan… como decirlo, ¿comprometedora?, si, esa era la palabra, comprometedora.

-Que quieres Lin –pregunto Naru recuperando su habitual seriedad-

-He?, a si, ya llegaron los demás –respondió- están…

-Mai! –Exclamo bou-san mientras corría a abrazarla- ya despertaste!, nos preocupaste mucho

-Perdón, no fue mi intención que…

-Si no tienes nada más productivo que hacer, mejor vas adormir bou-san – replico Naru con cierta molestia en su voz- yo la llevaré a su habitación –agregó mientras cogía de la mano a la chica y al separaba del sorprendido monje-

-Espera Naru –pidió Mai-hay algo que debo decirles

-Que paso Mai? –Cuestiono Ayako- tuviste otro sueño?

-Algo así –respondió-

-Sería mejor hablar en la base no creen? –sugirió John –

Naru asintió, y todos se dirigieron al lugar, una vez allí, Mai les relato su visión, y todo lo que la mujer le había revelado.

-Ah… -soltó un suspiro bou-san- este caso se complica cada vez mas

-Es verdad –apoyo la miko- primero teníamos que exorcizar un fantasma, pero ahora…

-Por qué no ordenemos nuestra información –sugirió nuevamente John-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el –afirmo Yasuhara-

-Tenemos un fantasma que quiere a Mai –Dijo bou-san-

-El espíritu de una chica idéntica a Mai que espera el regreso de su novio –agrego Ayako-

-La visión que tuvieron Naru y Mai –acoto John- eso es algo que no podemos pasar por alto

-La habitación de la puerta negra –hablo Masako-

-El nombre de Amegumo –agrego Lin-

-Y la única pista que tenemos para unir estos sucesos es la palabra de una mujer fantasma –concluyo Naru-

-No olviden la aparición en el cuarto de Mai –recordó Yasuhara- aun que no estuve presente, John me lo dijo, no creo que debamos pasar por alto eso tampoco

-parece que estamos dando vueltas en círculo no crees Naru-chan? –Cuestiono el monje-

-Yasuhara-san –llamo Naru- investiga los orígenes de esta casa, quien fue el primer dueño, que antecedentes tiene, o si perteneció desde siempre a la familia Hideki

-Descubriste algo Naru? –Cuestiono Mai-

-Todos los sucesos tiene que ver con la casa –respondió con seguridad- el espíritu de esa mujer, menciono la habitación de puerta negra, el cuerpo que encontramos, estaba en esa misma habitación, posiblemente el espíritu del novio de la chica se encuentre en esta casa, y el espíritu que queremos exorcizar esta aquí, si no es la casa, debe ser el lugar o su posición, pero estoy seguro de que la respuesta a este acertijo esta en este lugar.

-Siempre tan confiado Naru-chan –dijo el monje- estás completamente seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto –respondió con su serenidad habitual- mi intelecto esta a un nivel diferente del suyo

-Que quieres decir con eso…- reclamo bou-san, siendo sujetado por Ayako y John-

-tienes razón Naru –afirmo Mai- el espíritu de ese chico, del novia de la mujer del faro, está aquí, fue él quien me advirtió que me fuera

-Estás segura Mai? –Cuestiono Ayako- como lo sabes

-Su voz –contesto- es la misma que en la visión

-Sera mejor hablar de esto mañana –sugirió Lin- todos están cansados, deben descansar

Todos asintieron, en verdad, ese día había sido agotador para los miembros de SPR, cada quien se fue a su habitación, por alguna razón, Ayako no llegaba a la habitación que compartía con Mai, cansada de esperarla, y creyendo que le pudo pasar algo malo, abrió la puerta para ir a buscarla, encontrándose con la figura de Naru.

-Na-Naru –dijo con dificultad, la había sorprendido verlo en su puerta- sucede algo?

-A donde ibas? –Respondió con otra pregunta-

-A buscar a Ayako, quiero dormir, y ella no llega

-Ni llegara, ella se quedara con Hara-san –informo Naru-

-Pe-pero por qué –reclamo la chica- con quien dormiré yo

-Conmigo –respondió sorprendiendo a Mai y entrando en la habitación sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- me quedare en tu habitación, no sabemos que podría aparecer

Mai se quedo de piedra al oír las palabras de Naru, el… el dormiría en su habitación, estarían los dos solos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso al recordar el incidente anterior en el que lin los encontró en esa posición, Por su parte, Naru, mostraba su serenidad de siempre, parecía tranquilo, se recostó en su cama, fingiendo dormir, sin embargo vigilaba el sueño de Mai, quien se había recostado también en su propia cama, el no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y no solo por sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino por lo que le dijo aquella mujer…

"_protégela, ella te necesita, el tratara de llevársela, no dejes que la alejen de ti"_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan tomatazos y demás, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, como siempre agradezco a las personas que sigue este fic__**, **__**dayis**__**, **__tu mente detectivesca no te fallo XD, pues bien, siendo las 3:44 de la madrugada en mi país, me despido, sayonara ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos! Como ven estoy actualizando más rápido, los motivos, están explicados más abajo, sin más que decir, y sin querer aburrirlos con mis locuras y delirios, los dejo con el capítulo 5 de __**Misterios**_

_**Una misteriosa desaparición**_

_Mai se quedo de piedra al oír las palabras de Naru, el… el dormiría en su habitación, estarían los dos solos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso al recordar el incidente anterior en el que lin los encontró en esa posición, Por su parte, Naru, mostraba su serenidad de siempre, parecía tranquilo, se recostó en su cama, fingiendo dormir, sin embargo vigilaba el sueño de Mai, quien se había recostado también en su propia cama, el no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y no solo por sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino por lo que le dijo aquella mujer…_

_"__protégela, ella te necesita, el tratara de llevársela, no dejes que la alejen de ti"_

Esas palabras no dejaban de atormentarlo, los minutos pasaban, y no conseguía dormir por lo que decidió acercarse a ella, para ver si ya se había dormido, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, al hacerlo, noto como ella sudaba de mas, parecía tener fiebre, y lo peor para él, parecía estar sufriendo, trato de despertarla, pero no reaccionaba, su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, más pesada. Mientras Naru intentaba traerla de vuelta, ella estaba sumergida en un sueño nada agradable…

-Dónde estoy? –Se cuestionó por enésima vez en ese caso- recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación con Naru y…

Se detuvo de forma casi inmediata al oír un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación contigua a donde ella estaba, trato de ponerse de pie y empezara a caminar, sin embargo, algo la detuvo, fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba encadenada, tanto sus muñecas, como sus tobillos eran aprisionados con grilletes, los cuales estaban empotrados en la pared a sus espaldas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, algo no andaba nada bien, un nuevo grito la saco de sus pensamientos, después, silencio, luego el sonido de un cuerpo siendo arrastrado, y por último, sangre que se esparcía por el suelo, llegando hasta ella, bañando sus pies con aquel liquido carmesí. Estaba aterrada, tenía que salir de ese lugar, trataba de sacarse las esposas, pero solo conseguía lastimarse más, de pronto, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de gran tamaño, al que debido a la oscuridad del lugar, no logro ver el rostro, sintió como las cadenas fueron arrancadas de la pared de un solo tirón, y como aquel individuo la cogía del cabello y la arrastraba por el suelo, llegando a la habitación de al lado, apenas iluminada por un velador, los ojos de Mai se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y el terror, los gritos que oyó con anterioridad, provenían de una chica de su misma edad aproximadamente, que había sido descuartizada igual que la mujer de su visiones, el cuerpo aun emanaba sangre, y podía ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha al momento de morir, se quedo paralizada, su cuerpo no respondía, sintió como el hombre la tiraba en el suelo inundado por la sangre de la otra mujer, y observó con terror como cogía un enorme cuchillo, para descuartizarla…

-Mai! –exclamo Naru, golpeando ligeramente su mejilla al ver que no despertaba- reacciona!

-Na-Naru… -dijo despertando de su pesadilla, con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando al muchacho y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él- Naru!

-Clama, ya paso –dijo con amabilidad mientras abrazaba a la chica, una respuesta muy extraña en el- fue una pesadilla

-O-oí un grito y… y luego había sangre… y…y…

-Tranquila –agrego mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza- nada malo te pasara, yo te protegeré –acoto sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho-

-Naru…

-Mai! –exclamo bou-san entrando en la habitación, acompañado por los demás, encontrándose con la escena- que paso Naru-chan

-Tuvo una pesadilla –respondió sin soltarla- eso es todo

-Sería mejor si nos quedamos –sugirió el monje- así se sentirá más…

-No hace falta –respondió Naru de forma cortante- estaremos bien, así que pueden irse

-Si gustan yo puedo quedarme –se ofreció Masako, no le agradaba la idea de dejarlos solos- tal vez pueda desahogarse mejor con una muj…

-Dije –la interrumpió Naru con cierta molestia en su voz- que no hace falta, descansen, mañana será un día muy largo

-Pero…-trato de reclamar Masako-

-Vámonos Masako –dijo la miko arrastrando consigo a la médium- cuídala bien Naru, nos vemos después

Naru asintió, los demás salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, se separo un poco de Mai al notar que su llanto había cesado.

-Te sientes mejor? –Cuestiono Naru-

-Sí, gracias –respondió Mai apenada por haberlo abrazado- perdón por lo de hace rato

-No hay problema –respondió el aludido desviando la mirada, algo que sorprendió a Mai- descansa, hoy fue un día muy agitado

-Pero si sueño de nuevo con el…

-Te despertare–respondió jalando una silla al lado de la cama de Mai- así que duérmete

-Estarás incomodo –replico la chica-

-Estaré bien –respondió el muchacho- o acaso quieres que duerma contigo

-Cla-claro que no! –Exclamo sonrojada la muchacha- yo lo decía por…

-Entonces por qué te sonrojas –cuestiono con ironía, una de las facetas que Mai estaba descubriendo en el-

-Pues por…

-Por? –Cuestiono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Mai-

-Yo… -trato de responder-

-Tú qué? -cuestiono con una media sonrisa en el rostro al notar el nerviosismo que provocaba en la chica-

-Sonreíste? –Cuestiono incrédula olvidando por un momento la cercanía de ambos-

-Claro que no –respondió alejándose de ella-

-Sí, lo hiciste –afirmo con seguridad la chica-

-Que no

-Que si

-Ya duérmete –ordeno Naru, tratando de no sonrojarse-

-Ven –lo llamo con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes- recuéstate a mi lado

-Qu-que? -esta vez no pudo evitar tartamudear-

-No pienses cosas que no son! –Exclamo Mai- es que si te quedas ahí tu… bueno… estarás incomodo y… pues… yo… -agrego jugando con sus dedos presa del nerviosismo-

-Solo di que tienes miedo –Respondió Naru mientras se metía a la cama con Mai- buenas noches agrego mientras le daba la espalda y se cubría con las sabanas, ocultando una sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro-

-No tengo miedo! –respondió dándole la espalda igual que él, sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tal vez su pesadilla no resulto tan mala después de todo-

En ese momento una duda surgió en su cabeza, ¿habría sido una pesadilla?

O lo que vio en verdad paso en esa casa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al solo pensar en eso, empezó a temblar, su temperatura descendió, y se abrazo a sí misma, de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, brindándole calor.

-Na-Naru? –cuestiono sorprendida- que estas…

-No digas nada –respondió en un susurro cerca del cuello de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera- solo duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes

Mai solo asintió, se giro hacia él, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, aun así, sabía que estaría segura, estando con Naru, podría dormir tranquila, no entendía por qué actuaba así después de ignorarla durante tanto tiempo; no lo entendía, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, le bastaba con estar a su lado, por lo menos esa noche, Naru estaría con ella, y no con Masako, poco apoco, el sonido rítmico del corazón de Naru, actuó como su canción de cuna, y el sueño la fue venciendo hasta quedar profundamente dormida, por su parte, el se sentía extraño, no sabía por qué actuaba de esa manera, ni por que trataba de una forma nada cortes a bou-san, ¿serian celos? Es verdad que desde hace tempo tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia Mai, pero era ahora, cuando sabía que podía perderla, cuando su vida corría peligro, que se daba cuenta de el valor que ella tenía en su vida, nadie la alejaría de él, eso ya lo tenía decidido, por eso, cerraría ese caso lo más pronto posible, por Mai, y por el mismo. Embriagado por el delicioso aroma que según el desprendía la chica, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor que hoy.

Lo que quedaba de la noche transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz de la mañana ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando el rostro de ambos, Naru fue el primero en despertar, sin embargo no se movió, se limito a contemplar el rostro dormido de la mujer que amaba, por que sí, la amaba, y no podía seguir negándolo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo, y la verdad, es que no sabía cómo, acaricio su rostro mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella había cambiado en él desde que se conocieron, sintió un leve movimiento por parte de ella, que abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Naru, el cual sonrió, causando la sorpresa y el sonrojo de la chica.

-Bue-buenos días Naru –dijo con dificultad la chica, mas roja que antes, al sentir el cuerpo de Naru pegado al suyo, peor aún, al sentir el agarre de él a su cintura-

-Buenos días Mai –susurro muy cerca de ella, con la intención de terminar lo que empezó esa vez en el pasillo-

Mai estaba nerviosa, la cercanía de Naru era demasiada, acaso el… no, el nunca haría eso con ella, el jamás la besaría… ¿o sí?, reacciono al sentir como los labios de Naru, casi rozaban los suyos, podía sentir como la respiración de Naru golpeaba contra su rostro, estaba a punto de besarla.

-Na-Naru… -dijo en un susurro- que…

-No digas nada –volvió a decir igual que la noche anterior-

Un poco más, unos milímetros más y sus labios serian suyos…

-Naru, los demás están reunidos en la… -interrumpió lin, sorprendiéndose por la escena-

-Lin-san! –Exclamo Mai al verlo, empujando a Naru instintivamente haciendo que este cayera de la cama-

-Que quieres lin –cuestiono poniéndose de pie, con clara molestia en su voz y un tanto adolorido por el golpe-

-Perdón –se excuso lin- todos los están esperando en la base, parece que Yasuhara-san encontró datos referentes a los orígenes de la casa

-Ahora vamos –respondió recuperando su seriedad habitual-

-Está bien, aquí te dejo tu ropa –respondió lin mientras salía de la habitación- lamento la interrupción -agrego provocando que las mejillas de Mai se encendieran nuevamente-

-Cámbiate en el baño –ordeno Naru dirigiéndose a Mai una vez lin se marcho- si algo extraño sucede solo llámame

-E-está bien –respondió aun extrañada por el comportamiento de Naru-

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban listos, se encaminaron hacia la base, siendo recibidos por sus compañeros, y por una mirada extraña por parte de lin, acompañada de una media sonrisa, automáticamente los colores volvieron al rostro de Mai, Naru solo desvió la mirada, nadie se percato de eso salvo Masako, que lanzo una mirada fulminante a la pareja que no se entero de nada, Mai relato lo sucedido en la visión que le mostro la mujer del faro, tardaron un poco en asimilar al información, pero al cabo de unos minutos, retomaron el hilo de la investigación.

-Que encontraste Yasuhara-san –cuestiono Naru pasando de largo junto a Masako-

-Según los registros esta casa no perteneció desde siempre a la familia Hideki –respondió mientras le entregaba unos documentos a Naru- el primer dueño fue un hombre llamado Kaji, Kumota Kaji

-Que mas tenemos? –Pregunto el CEO de SPR- algún antecedente, asesinato, algo que nos sirva?

-Durante unos años, no hubo nada extraño –respondió- sin embargo, un día, no se sabe la fecha exacta, tres personas desparecieron, dos hombres, entre ellos el dueño de la casa, y una chica

-Podría ser la chica del faro? –Cuestiono Mai-

-No podríamos afirmar eso Mai –respondió Yasuhara dándole una ligera sonrisa a la chica- solo conseguí, nombres, fotografías… no hay, es de una época muy antigua

-Y después? –Interrogo nuevamente Naru con cierta molestia, acaso podía ser tan celoso?, una faceta más que descubría de sí mismo-

-Ha, si –contesto el eludido- mujeres entre 15 y 17 de cabello castaño y estatura mediana años empezaron a desparecer, nunca encontraron los cuerpos, los casos fueron archivados como inconclusos, además de que las mujeres eran de clase humilde, la policía de esa época no se molesto en indagar mas en el caso, por lo que lo única solución que encontraron fue deshabitar la casa, sin embargo, una noche no se sabe por qué, una pareja entro al lugar, nunca más supieron de ellos.

-Y como fue adquirido el inmueble? –Cuestiono Naru-

-Al parecer el dueño no tuvo descendientes, por lo que la casa paso a manos de la comunidad, lo que ahora llamamos estado, el abuelo de Daichi-san lo compro al gobierno local

-Y nunca supo lo que aquí ocurrió –afirmo bou-san- ni cuantas personas murieron

-No podemos afirmar nada –respondió Naru- sin una foto de los primeros dueños, o de las víctimas, nada podemos hacer

-Entonces estamos como al principio –dijo Masako-

-No –contesto Naru- aun nos queda lo que dijo esa mujer le dijo a Mai

-Es verdad!-exclamo John- debemos revisar mejor ese cuarto

-Hablando de eso –intervino Ayako- por que la policía no encontró ningún cuerpo cuando había uno en la habitación de puerta negra

-Eso no está especificado en los documentos de la investigación

-Sera mejor que vayan a investigar la habitación –sugirió Lin- yo me quedare con los equipos

-De acuerdo –respondió Naru- vámonos Mai –agrego mientras salía seguido por ella

-Y estos dos que tienen? –Cuestiono bou-san refiriéndose a Naru y Mai-

-Ni idea –respondieron al unisono-

Solo Lin sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, lo que podría pasar, conociendo a Naru, aun no había pasado nada, esbozó una media sonrisa por tercera vez ese día, y concentro su atención en los monitores.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo, incluido Daichi, el anfitrión, se dirigían a la misteriosa habitación, que parecía tener la respuesta del caso. No sabían que buscar exactamente, pero sabían que algo debía haber en ese lugar, el espíritu había estado extrañamente tranquilo, a comparación del primer día, y eso es lo que preocupaba mas a Naru.

-A dónde vas Mai? –Cuestiono al ver que salía de la habitación-

-Pues… -dijo un tanto sonrojada, no iba a andar publicando que quería ir al baño, bueno nadie que tuviera un poco de sensatez lo haría-

-No hace falta que lo digas –respondió soltando un suspiro silencioso, al sospechar lo que Mai quería- vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, llevándose nuevamente miradas asesinas de parte de Masako, Mai entro a la habitación, Naru la espero afuera, los minutos pasaban y ella no salía, el decidió llamarla, nadie contesto, esto empezó a preocuparlo, volvió a llamarla, silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, golpeo la puerta con fuerza, llamándola cada vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de los demás, todos acudieron al lugar, atraídos por la voz del muchacho y el estruendo que provoco al derribar la puerta

-Naru-chan!- lo llamo bou-san- que sucede? Donde está Mai?

-No lo sé -respondió con la mirada sombría, con los puños cerrados-

-Como que no sabes! –Exclamo Ayako- estaba contigo!

-Ayako! –La llamo el monje-

-Que quieres!... –No puedo terminar, el monje le hizo una seña para que guardar silencio-

Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada hacia Naru, percatándose de la fuerza que usaba al cerrar su puño, estaba sangrando, de eso no había duda, sea por la fuerza con la que golpeo la puerta, o por la presión que hacia al cerrarlo, la única verdad, era que Mai había desparecido, y Naru… no podía soportarlo.

-Naur –lo llamo Masako- tu mano esta…

-Estoy bien –respondió mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la base, en el más absoluto silencio-

Todos estaban igual que él, Mai había desparecido, y la única pista que tenían era un video, lin busco en todas las cámaras de seguridad, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

-Naru! –Lo llamo, haciendo que dejara de revisar las demás cámaras-

-Que pa… Mai! –exclamo llamando la atención de todos-

Rodearon a Lin, revisaron lo que había encontrado, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ella…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, estoy actualizando más pronto de lo normal, por que no podre tocar la computadora durante un tiempo, por lo que dejo este episodio adelantado, espero haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo, sayonara!_

_Ah! Y como siempre, gracias a sus comentarios, son lo que me motiva a escribir, ahora sí, siendo las 2:16 am en mi país, me despido, hasta pronto, si es que se puede Sayonara ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Esta vez, le traigo el capítulo 6 de Misterios, espero que disfruten la lectura, y sin ganas de aburrirlos los dejo con este nuevo episodio._

_**Revelaciones**_

_Todos estaban igual que él, Mai había desparecido, y la única pista que tenían era un video, lin busco en todas las cámaras de seguridad, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención._

_-Naru! –Lo llamo, haciendo que dejara de revisar las demás cámaras-_

_-Que pa… Mai! –exclamo llamando la atención de todos-_

_Rodearon a Lin, revisaron lo que había encontrado, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ella…_

_-_Mai está saliendo por la ventana? –Cuestiono incrédulo el monje-

-Tal vez tuvo miedo y huyo –acuso Masako con tono despectivo- parece que después de todo, no está hecha para esto

-Ella no huiría –replico Naru- no es de ese tipo de personas

-La estas defendiendo? –cuestiono Masako sin creer lo que escuchaba-

-Lin! –Llamo el aludido- retrocede al grabación y enciende los altavoces

El mayor acato la orden, volviendo al instante en el que Mai ingresaba a la habitación, en ese momento, se oyeron ruidos un poco extraños, solo en ese cuarto, pronto los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, más intensos, llegando a ser aterradores, de pronto la silueta de un hombre apareció en el monitor, se acercaba a una indefensa Mai, que solo retrocedía, en ese momento aprecia haber olvidado los rezos que bou-san y Ayako le habían enseñado, llego a la pared, no había donde correr, la voz no le salía, no podía pedir ayuda, cerró los ojos, al parecer esperando lo peor, cuando de pronto, alguien más apareció en el monitor, un hombre joven a juzgar por su apariencia y su contextura, que se interpuso entre Mai y su atacante, evitando que este se le acerque, le dijo algo, que nadie logro entender, lo que haya sido, motivo a Mai a salir por la pequeña ventana del lugar, dejando atrás a ambos entes, que desparecieron al instante, solo pudo distinguirse la voz de uno de ellos que decía "Esta vez será mía, y no podrás evitarlo", seguido de una risa macabra.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie sabía que decir, no conocían el paradero de Mai, ni que le dijo aquel espíritu que la salvó, Bou-san dirigió su mirada a Naru, para preguntarle si tenía alguna pista, sin embargo se detuvo al notar la expresión de su rostro, la cabeza gacha y la mirada sombría, más de uno se sorprendió al verlo así, Masako trato de animarlo diciéndole que no era su culpa, los demás hicieron algo similar, sin embargo, el solo giro su cuerpo con dirección a la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus compañeros, en ese momento una sola cosa ocupaba su cabeza, "culpa", Mai estuvo a punto de morir en esa habitación, y él no se había dado cuenta, se supone que la estaba cuidando, que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediese, "_al parecer resulte un fracaso como guarda espaldas" –se dijo a sí mismo-_, tenía que encontrarla, debía ponerse en su lugar y pensar a donde iría, pero no podía mantener su mente en orden, trato de calmarse, después de todo, no era conocido por ser alguien impulsivo, sino por ser analítico, pensó en los lugares a los que podría ir, o mejor dicho, a donde quería el espíritu que fuese, estaba por salir de la casa, cuando una voz susurro cerca de su oído lo que podría ser el paradero de Mai "el faro", con un nuevo destino en mente, salió del lugar y se monto en el auto, no tenía licencia de conducir, es verdad, aun no podía obtener una, pero en ese momento poco le importo, lo único que quería era ver a Mai, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, con eso y más en su cabeza, emprendió su marcha.

-Lin-san –llamo John- desde cuando Shibuya-san tiene licencia de conducir?

-El no tiene licencia –afirmo dirigiendo su vista al sacerdote- por que la pregunta?

-Por que acaba de subirse al auto, creo que planea irse –respondió Bou-san interviniendo en la conversación-

-Que! –Exclamo el mayor asomándose por una ventana- en verdad está preocupado… -agrego en un susurro-

-Seguramente descubrió algo –afirmo el sacerdote- deberíamos ir con el

Todos asintieron, y se dirigieron al lugar, salvo lin y John, el primero en contra de su voluntad claro está, que se quedaron en la casa por si algo sucedía, para cuando llegaron, Naru ya se había marchado, tomaron un taxi, y lo siguieron, después de todo, si Naru salía así, era por algo.

Simultáneamente a esto, Mai estaba a solo unos minutos de llegar al mencionado faro, mientras caminaba, recordaba lo que aquel espíritu le dijo antes de salir del lugar…

_Inicio del Flash back_

_Mai cerró los ojos, esperando un ataque que nunca llego, alguien lo había bloqueado, alzo la vista buscando a su salvador, encontrándose con el traslucido cuerpo de un joven._

_-Huye! –Exclamó su salvador mientras alejaba al otro ente- debes irte ahora, no podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo_

_-T-Tu eres…-trató de decir la chica, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta la ver el rostro del muchacho, era idéntico a Naru-_

_-Vete, huye al faro ella te lo que quieras saber –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- ella tiene muchas cosas que decirte_

_-Pe-pero…_

_-Vete y dile a Mitsuki… dile que me perdone por no cumplir mi promesa… por favor –pidió con una melancólica sonrisa mientras empujaba al otro ente hacia atrás, ahora vete!_

_Obedeciendo la orden del muchacho, salió del lugar por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, viendo por última vez su traslucida apariencia…_

_Fin del flash back_

Había llegado, aun no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, el solo le dijo "ve al faro", por lo que se acerco a lo que quedaba de ese lugar, entro en las casi inaccesibles ruinas, llamando a la mujer por su nombre, aunque era de día, el interior era muy oscuro.

-Que es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono la voz de la mujer que resonó por todo el lugar-

-Mit-Mitsuki-san… ese es tu nombre cierto? –Cuestiono con cierto temor, después de todo era un fantasma-

-Así es –afirmo materializándose frente a Mai- pero… como lo sabes?

-El me lo dijo –respondió un poco más relajada- el espíritu de la casa

-Kaji-san… -dijo en un susurro -

-Kaji? –Cuestiono un poco confundida- entonces él es el dueño de la casa?

-Si –respondió acercándose a ella- entonces el…

-Murió esa noche –respondió Mai con la mirada gacha-

-Entiendo –respondió con la misma sonrisa melancólica de el- Al final logro su objetivo…

-He? De qué objetivo hablas? –cuestiono confundida-

-Estas aquí para saber la verdad cierto?

-Sí, pero antes, quería decirte lo que él me pidió

-Kaji-san te dijo algo?

-Perdón –respondió la muchacha- me dijo que te pidiera perdón por no cumplir su promesa

-Siempre fue un tonto… -replico en un susurro con una nostálgica sonrisa adornando su traslucido rostro- quien se preocupa por eso ahora

-Mitsuki… san?

-Te mostrare la verdad –afirmo mientras chocaba se acercaba a su rostro como la ultima vez-

Mai sintió sueño, exactamente igual que la otra noche, sus fuerzas fallaron, cayendo inminentemente, mientras perdía la conciencia, pero el golpe contra el suelo nunca llego, unos brazos la sostuvieron igual que antes, los mismos brazos de la otra vez, Naru había llegado.

-Que le hiciste? –Cuestiono el muchacho con Mai en brazos-

-Sabia que vendrías –respondió el espectro- eres igual a el

-Responde mi pregunta –replico como si hablara con un ser vivo-

-Solo le mostré la verdad –afirmo la mujer- cuando despierte, todo será más claro

-Como es que puedes comunicarte con nosotros como si fueras un ser vivo, siendo un espíritu –cuestiono Naru-

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad- tal vez sea por el parecido que tiene con nosotros, o por que ustedes comparten el mismo sentimiento que alguna vez compartí con él

-Gracias –dijo de repente el muchacho- por advertirme lo que pasaría con Mai

-No dejes que la aleje de ti –pidió con tristeza- no como hizo con nosotros

-sabes que él está muerto cierto? –Cuestiono el muchacho sin soltar a Mai-

-Si –respondió- pero también sé que encontrara la forma de volver, de una u otra manera llegara a mí, y para ese entonces yo… yo lo seguiré esperando –agrego mientras desparecía, dejando a la pareja a solas-

Naru apretó a Mai contra su pecho, con un único pensamiento en mente, "Nadie te alejara de mi lado", mientras que Mai, estaba sumergida en un nuevo sueño, uno que despejaría la mayoría de las dudas sobre ese caso…

_Inicio del sueño_

_-Mitsuki! –la llamo una voz extrañamente conocida para ella, la voz de un chico- Mitsuki!, no seas floja levántate_

_-Dónde estoy? –cuestiono aun aturdida, definitivamente lo de las visiones no era lo suyo- _

_-Como que donde –replico el muchacho- estas en el patio de tu casa y te quedaste dormida_

_-cierto –respondió sin saber de dónde le salían las palabras- me recosté un rato bajo este árbol y me quede dormida –agrego mientras veía el rostro de su acompañante, era exactamente igual a Naru-_

_-No tienes que hacerlo –replico quien supuso era Kaji, al ver el parecido con su jefe- no tienes que casarte con Amegumo si no quieres_

_-Tengo que hacerlo –respondió Mai- la deuda de mis padres… _

_-Yo la puedo pagarla –dijo mientras cogía las manos de la chica entre las suyas- sabes que no sería problema para mi_

_-No sería justo, ellos obtuvieron esa deuda por mi culpa, por mi enfermedad, ahora yo debo pagarles_

_-Mitsuki! –se oyó la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad- Amegumo-sama vino a buscarte_

_-Ya voy nana –respondió la chica- Hablaremos después Kaji _

_Amegumo era un hombre mayor a los ojos de Mai, le llevaría por lo menos 10 años, se vio obligada a darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, ya que era su prometido, el hombre la llevo a un bar de su propiedad, frecuentado por gente que al parecer, poseía mucho dinero, entre ese tumulto de personas pudo distinguir a Kaji, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local, no se explica como llego antes, el hecho es que estaba ahí, cuando iba a acercarse, Amegumo la cogía de la mano y la llevo a un lugar cercano a la cocina, le pidió que esperara allí, al parecer no se llevaba bien con Kaji. Cansada de esperar, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, encontrando un extraña puerta, movida por la curiosidad entro, sin hacer ruido llego a un ambiente un tanto lúgubre, sintiendo humedad en sus pies, bajo la mirada y se encontró con manchas de sangre, ahogo un grito en su garganta, y se escondió al escuchar un ruido proveniente del interior, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como una jovencita de su edad aproximadamente, estaba atada en una jaula, mientras que otra estaba siendo… despedazada._

_-La mejor carne es la humana –replico Amegumo a su ayudante, quien se encontraba terminando de picar el cuerpo de la muchacha como si de un animal se tratara- su sabor es excelente_

_-Si señor –respondió el hombre- es por eso que su bar es uno de los más exitosos._

_No fue difícil para Mai deducir que en ese bar, tan concurrido servían carne humana, aterrada salió del lugar como pudo, nadie se percato de su presencia en el lugar, emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa sin mirar atrás, cerrando los ojos, hasta que choco con alguien, abrió los ojos con miedo de que la hubiesen descubierto, alzo la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos de Kaji, se abrazo a él, y las lagrimas brotaron solas, le conto lo sucedido entre sollozos, siendo consolada por los brazos del muchacho._

_-No te casaras con el Mitsuki –afirmo con seguridad- ya pagare la…_

_-Se pude saber por qué abraza a mi prometida –cuestionó con arrogancia Amegumo- Kumota Kaji_

_-Ella no se casara con usted Amegumo –respondió desafiante- _

_-sus padres tiene una deuda conmigo, y si no se casa…_

_-Deuda –lo interrumpió-que cancelare aquí mismo_

_El hombre se negó rotundamente, desde hace tiempo tenía una obsesión enfermiza por Mitsuki, y no iba a permitir que sus planes se vieran afectados por un muchachito, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada cuando el chico le dio el dinero con intereses cubiertos, lo dejaron con su dinero, y al poco tiempo lo denunciaron con la policía local, que lo apreso por asesinato y secuestro, parecía que vivirían tranquilos, ahora que Amegumo no estaba, Kaji le había pedido matrimonio, y ella había aceptado, estaban visitando lo que sería su nueva casa, cuando se enteraron de una inquietante noticia, Amegumo había escapado de prisión, decidieron volver, pero al querer salir, la silueta de un hombre pareció frente a ellos, el había vuelto, esta vez, para matarlos, especialmente a ella, según su punto de vista, por haberlo traicionado, con su arma favorita en mano, se abalanzó contra la pareja, Kaji lo detuvo dándole tiempo a la Mitsuki para esconderse, llegando al interior de una amplia habitación de puerta negra, esa sería su recámara cuando se casaran, se escondió en la habitación, seguida por Kaji, quien cerró la puerta, la cogió de la mano y la llevo hasta una especie de armario, que resulto ser una segunda puerta que ocultaba una habitación, entraron,, y el se colocó frente a ella, dándole la espalda, con la vista fija en la entrada de la habitación._

_-Pelare con el –dijo de repente- mientras lo haga debes huir_

_-Claro que no –respondió mientras lagrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por su rostro- te ayudare_

_-No puedes que darte! –Exclamo Kaji- Entiende!_

_-… - no dijo nada, Mai levanto el rostro, para encontrarse con la espalda del muchacho que la protegía-_

_-Recuerdas el faro? –Cuestiono - te prometo que nos veremos ahí_

_-Pero, Amegumo… -dijo sin poder controlar sus acciones ni palabras-_

_-Estaré bien –respondió la voz del muchacho- pase lo pase en esta casa, volveremos a vernos, lo prometo…_

_-no escaparas de mi! –Se oyó la voz de Amegumo desde fuera de la habitación-_

_-Demonios –susurro el muchacho- Vete rápido, lo distraeré, aprovecha para salir_

_-Pero… -trato de decir Mai, sabía lo que sucedería si lo dejaba-_

_De pronto, se oyó el estruendo de una puerta rompiéndose, quedando solo la puerta secreta como su última defensa, de pronto el muchacho abrazo a Mai, Esta vez, si pudo verlo, no fue como en la otra visión, vio claramente como lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del muchacho._

_-Kaji-san…_

_-Nos volveremos a ver en el faro –dijo separándose instantáneamente de ella, sin darle tiempo de nada, al sentir como la puerta se rompía- Vete, vete y no voltees atrás –agrego lanzándose sobre el hombre que había irrumpido en la habitación, alejándolo de la única salida del lugar- ahora!_

_Salió del lugar; igual que la ultima vez, todo el ambiente de la visión despareció, dando paso a que el espíritu de Mitsuki apareció ante ella._

_-Lo lamento –dijo Mai apenas la vio- No sabía que ustedes…_

_-Tranquila –respondió el espíritu- no hace falta que te disculpes_

_-Pero…_

_-Sera mejor que vuelvas –replico la mujer- el te está esperando_

_-El? –cuestiono, sin embargo solo pudo ver la sonrisa de Mitsuki, mientras el sueño la vencía una vez más…_

_Fin de la visión_

De vuelta a la realidad, Mai abra los ojos perezosamente, se sentía cómoda, y no le dolía nada, cosa que le extraño mucho, puesto que debía estar en el suelo, con algún moretón por la caída, vio a su alrededor, y se encontró solo con la mirada de Naru, que la había sacado del lugar, ahora estaban fuera del faro, Mai noto que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Naru, los colores subieron a sus mejillas, y se puso de pie al instante,.

-Na-Naru… que haces aquí? –Cuestiono dándole la espalda, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- co-como llegaste?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió como Naru se puso de pie, y se paro frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos profundos, que hacían que Mai se derritiera, de un momento a otro, Él la abrazó, ella se quedo en shock, ¿Naru al estaba abrazando?, ¿o es que todavía seguía soñando?

-Na-Naru?

-No Vuelvas a irte –susurro con voz ronca al oído de la chica mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo- No me dejes solo

-oye no es para tanto, yo solo… -no pudo terminar, al sentir como un liquido tibio bajaba por la mejilla del muchacho- Naru estas…

-… -silencio, esa fue su respuesta, mientras una solitaria lágrima era secada por la briza del mar-

-Perdón –respondió la chica, devolviendo al fin el abrazo del muchacho- no me iré, no estarás solo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, sintiendo como la briza del mar mecía sus cabellos, mezclándose entre sí, deseando que el momento no termine, se separaron un poco cuando Naru aflojo su agarre, para acariciar la sonrojada mejilla de Mai, acerco su rostro al suyo, con una sola intención, besarla… ella solo cerró los ojos, esperando que el contacto llegara, dándole permiso al muchacho de lograr esa intima acción…

-Naru-chan! –Llamo el monje buscándolos-

Las voces de sus amigos rompieron el mágico momento, para cuando El monje, Masako y la miko llegaron al lugar, ambos estaban separados, mirando a direcciones opuestas, algo normal en ellos, sin embargo nadie se percató de una ligera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de ambos, recordándoles, que en algún momento, terminarían lo que habían empezado.

Volvieron a la casa, decidieron ir directamente a la base, para informar acerca de la información recopilada, sin embargo una sorpresa los estaba esperando…

_Notas de la autora_

_O debería decir ¿Delirios?, en fin, así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, como verán, este fic está llegando a su recta final, por lo que esta fic terminara en los próximos capítulos, 2 o 3 a lo mucho, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, y como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias, constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen XD, como siempre, gracias a los que comentan este fic, y a los que no… también :P_

_Ahora sí, siendo las 3:43 am en mi país, me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos! Bueno, en esta oportunidad les traigo el capitulo número siete de __**Misterios**__, sin querer aburrirlos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio, que lo disfruten._

_**Un momento doloroso**_

_Volvieron a la casa, decidieron ir directamente a la base, para informar acerca de la información recopilada, sin embargo una sorpresa los estaba esperando…_

Mai, que aun se encontraba un poco mareada debido las constantes visiones a las que estuvo sometida en los últimos días, fue llevada en brazos por Naru, llevándose miradas cargadas de envidia por parte de unos, y pequeñas risas por parte de otros, decir que Mai estaba nerviosa, era poco, sus encendidas mejillas pasaban por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber, la cercanía de Naru, el aroma que desprendía, el rítmico latido de su corazón, todo en él la fascinaba, estaba realmente cómoda en los brazos del muchacho, sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta de la casa, un extraño sentimiento se apodera de ella, su cuerpo se tenso, y no pudo evitar sujetarse más fuerte de Naru.

-Sucede algo Mai? –Cuestiono el muchacho deteniendo su marcha-

-N-no lo sé –respondió un tanto nerviosa- es solo que sentí algo extraño al entrar

-Sentiste algo Hara-san –pregunto dirigiéndose a la médium sin soltar a Mai-

-Lo mismo de siempre –contesto- no siento ninguna variación en los espíritus que están en la casa

-A lo mejor lo imagine –acoto Mai- ya puedes bajarme Naru –agrego aun con las mejillas sonrojadas- ya puedo caminar

Por toda respuesta, Naru retomo su camino con dirección a la base sin soltar a Mai, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar, fue en ese momento, que Naru soltó a Mai, para luego depositarla en una silla al lado de la suya, no tenía intenciones de alejarse de ella, Mai comenzó su relato acerca de la visón, el compromiso forzado de Mitsuki con Amegumo, y la ayuda de Kaji, los miembros de SPR procesaban la información dada por la chica a lo largo de su relato en el más absoluto silencio, nadie la interrumpió, salvo Ayako, quien no pudo evitar realizar ciertas preguntas que disgustaron al joven director de SPR

-Oye Mai –llamo Ayako interrumpiendo la historia de la muchacha- y Kaji era apuesto?-

-He?...pues… -no sabía que responder, puesto que había omitido el pequeño detalle de que Kaji era muy parecido a Naru- si, era muy apuesto

-Y… besaba bien? –cuestiono con una picara mirada- por que lo besaste cierto?, después de todo fue tu prometido en la visión, así que…

-He! –Exclamo la muchacha totalmente sonrojada- el y yo no…

-Suficiente –replico Naru con cierta molestia en su voz- Sera mejor que descanses Mai –agrego mientras se ponía de pie- te llevare a la habitación

-Pero, aun no termino de… -trato de decir, siendo interrumpida por el-

-Vámonos –ordeno con voz autoritaria callando instantáneamente a la chica-

-E-está bien –respondió mientras se ponía de pie, siendo ayudada por Naru- Gra-gracias

-Eso fu cruel Ayako –replico el monje una vez la pareja salió de la habitación-

-Pero fue divertido –contesto con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios- viste la cara de Naru cuando le pregunte a Mai lo del beso? –Agrego mientras estallaba en carcajadas-

-Tengo que reconocer que fue divertido –apoyo el monje-

-De que hablan? -Cuestiono el sacerdote-

-Si por que mencionan a Naru –cuestiono un tanto disgustada la médium- yo lo vi muy normal

-Oye lin-san –llamo el monje- hay cámaras en la habitación de Mai cierto?

-Si –respondió el mayor arrepintiéndose de haber contestado- por que la pregunta

-Sabes muy bien para que –contesto Ayako sonriendo de forma sospechosa- Muéstranos los monitores

Mientras tanto, la pareja caminaba en silencio hasta la habitación, Naru no podía creer lo que le sucedía, estar celoso del monje era una cosa, pero de un ¿fantasma?, eso sí que era de locos, aun así, no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien más haya podido abrazar a Mai, que la hubiesen besado, aunque sea solo en una visión, hacia que su sangre hirviera, que su cuerpo se tensara, y que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza, Mai noto que Naru estaba comportándose un poco extraño, por lo que se aventuro a preguntar.

-Naru –lo llamo- te sientes bien?

-…

-Naru –lo llamo recibiendo el mismo resultado- Naru!

-Decías algo –cuestiono el muchacho despertando de su ensoñación-

-Nada –respondió desviando la mirada, ella que se preocupaba por él, y él ni siquiera le prestaba atención, seguramente estaba pensando en Masako- Me voy a dormir –agrego mientras se adelantaba-

-Espera, no puedes ir sola –replico dándole alcance-

-Pues no creo que te importe mucho –contesto sin mirarlo- vuelve a la base, Masako debe estar esperándote

-No lo hare –afirmo con seguridad- no puedo dejarte sola

-Descuida Naru –agrego deteniendo su marcha-estaré bien, lo peor que puede pasarme es que Amegumo venga por mi –agrego- después de todo el es el único interesado en mi

-No vuelvas a decir eso! –Exclamo tomándola de los hombros y acorralándola contra la pared- eres más importante de lo que crees Mai

-Por qué? -cuestiono con ironía- por mis poderes?, Masako puede hacerlo mejor que yo que ni siquiera sé como…

-No es por eso! –Replico muy cerca de ella, demasiado según la opinión de Mai, esta robándole parte de su espacio vital- Eres especial Mai

-E-especial? –Cuestionó un poco nerviosa, después de todo, Naru estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto, que sus alientos podían mezclarse-

-Sí, especial, muy especial –contesto cada vez más cerca- Para mí lo eres

-Que... que es lo que… -trato de decir, sin embargo, un mareo la detuvo, en verdad las visiones la agotaban demasiado-

-Algún día lo sabrás Mai… –agrego mientras la cogía en brazos evitando que cayera al suelo, y la llevaba a la habitación-

Al llegar al lugar, Naru abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, la acostó en su cama y se recostó junto a ella, admirándola mientras dormía, acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos, apartando un mechón de su rostro, se acerco lentamente a la chica, hasta casi rozar sus labios, desviando su camino al oído de Mai, sabiendo que si ella estuviera consiente, no tendría el valor de hacer algo como eso, ni de decirle lo que guardaba dentro de sí.

-No sé qué haría si me faltases Mai –dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Mi vida perdería todo sentido si no estuvieras a mi lado, sin tus palabras y regaños, no sería quien soy ahora, no habría llegado tan lejos… eres mi mundo Mai… te am…

-Na-Naru? –Cuestiono despertando y sonrojándose al instante al notar la cercanía de ambos-

-Mai! –exclamo parándose al instante, acaso habría escuchado lo que dijo?, será que ella...-

-Dónde estamos? –Pregunto al notar que no estaban en el pasillo de la casa-

-En la habitación –respondió el muchacho recuperando la compostura, y recostándose nuevamente a su lado-

-Qué hora es? Ya está oscureciendo cierto?

-Si –respondió Naru- pasamos gran parte del día en el faro, si tienes hambre pediré que traigan algo para ti

-No… estoy bien así –respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la amabilidad de Naru la avergonzaba- solo quiero descansar un poco más, si no es molestia claro

-Descansa –respondió mientras la cubría con las sabanas- estaré aquí cuando despiertes

-Perdón –se excuso- te causo muchos pro…

-Silencio –dijo mientras la cubría con las sabanas hasta la cabeza- no hay problema, yo también necesito descansar

Mai solo asintió, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida nuevamente, de forma inconsciente abrazo a Naru, este no se quejo, le gustaba sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Mai con el suyo, en verdad esa chica, lo estaba ablando, al cabo de unos minutos, el también cayó presa del sueño, mientras correspondía el abrazo de Mai y se embriagaba con su dulce aroma.

Mientras tanto, en la base, Masako lanzaba miradas nada agradables al monitor que transmitía lo sucedido en la habitación, como se atrevía ESA a abrazar así a SU Naru, decir que estaba furiosa era poco, no es que diera miedo, bueno tal vez un poco, a decir verdad mucho… hasta bou-san estaba a una distancia prudente de ella, sabía que una mujer celosa era peligrosa.

-Ya Masako –trato de calmarla la miko- es solo un abrazo inocente, ni que Naru estuviera… -se detuvo al ver como el muchacho correspondía el contacto de Mai- Lin… sería mejor que revisemos otro cuarto no crees? –agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-De acuerdo –respondió el mayor- cambiando la imagen inmediatamente

-Entiendo! –exclamo John- es mejor darle privacidad a la pareja Cierto?

Las intimidantes miradas de todos se posaron sobre él, que solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente y salir de la habitación con la excusa de ir a comer algo, oyendo en la lejanía como Masako gritaba "¡_No son pareja_!"

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de la tarde, llegando la noche, la tan temida noche, que sería más problemática de lo que esperaban…

Naru fue el primero en despertar, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, en verdad había dormido mucho, bueno, la compañía era agradable, supuso que fue por eso, sonrió ligeramente, al ver como ella se movía entre sus brazos, en verdad podría acostumbrarse a despertar así todos los días, le dio un ligero beso en la frente para depararla, después de todo, tenían que trabajar, Mai despertó con ese ligero contacto, sonrojándose por enésima vez ese día, al notar la cercanía de Naru, y la media sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Na-Naru –llamo con dificultad, en verdad se le hacía difícil hablar con él, teniéndolo tan cerca- que te…

-Tenemos algo pendiente recuerdas? –Cuestiono acercándose aun mas a ella- en el faro, tu... y...yo…

Mai enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible, al sentir como los labios de Naru rozaron los suyos, en ese momento olvido que estaban trabajando, o que Lin podía entrar en cualquier momento, simplemente cerró los ojos, sin embargo, el temblor que sacudió la casa rompió el tan esperado momento, Mai sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la presencia de alguien más en ese cuarto, Naru trato de encender la luz, pero no funcionaba, se levanto de la cama, cogiendo de la mano a Mai y haciendo que lo siguiera, llegaron a la salida, pero la puerta estaba trabada, además de que el temblor no se detenía, La chica estaba aterrada, conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa presencia, sabía lo que ese ente podría hacerles, necesitaban ayuda, y rápido.

Simultáneamente a este hecho, antes de que fallara la electricidad, Lin revisaba los monitores, y descubrió una baja repentina de temperatura en la habitación de Mai, alerto a los demás, al notar que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, Todos corrieron hacia el lugar, a pesar de que el suelo empezaba a temblar. Al llegar, la puerta no se abría, por lo que el monje llamo a Mai desde fuera, esperando que la chica respondiera, sin embargo dentro del cuarto la situación era más alarmante de lo que creían. El espíritu se había materializado frente a ellos, mostrando la translucida silueta de un hombre de gran tamaño, y apariencia aterradora, Naru se coloco frente a Mai, protegiéndola, del ataque del hombre, que en cuestión de instantes, saco de dios sabe donde su arma favorita, empuñando una cuchillo enorme, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la pareja, en ese momento oyeron la voz del monje detrás de la puerta.

-Mai! –Exclamo- aléjense de la puerta, vamos a derribarla

Los muchachos hicieron caso al instante, alejándose repentinamente de Amegumo, quien se desvaneció al momento que la puerta fue derribada, volviendo la energía eléctrica al instante. Se habían salvado, pero eso había estado cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Naru, si no hubiese sido por sus compañeros, tal vez Mai hubiera…

-Estas bien? –Cuestiono Naru acercándose a Mai-

-Si no te preocupes –respondió mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa haciendo que un casi imperceptible rubor apareciera en el rostro del aludido-

-Naru acaso es un sonrojo lo que acabo de ver? –Cuestiono Ayako tratando de molestar al joven director-

Naru solo desvió la mirada, y evadió el tema, provocando pequeñas risas de parte de sus compañeros, quienes parecían haber olvidado el susto que acababan de pasar, sin embargo una nueva falla en la electricidad los alertaría nuevamente, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, sumergiendo el lugar en la mas absoluta oscuridad, ruidos empezaron oírse por todo el cuarto, ruidos que aumentaban mientras los segundos pasaban, haciéndolos casi insoportables, Naru trato de buscar a Mai, que según recordaba estaba junto a Ayako, trato de moverse, cuando de pronto, Amegumo volvió a aparecer, esta vez frente a todo el equipo, dirigiendo su aterradora mirada directamente hacia donde el suponía estaba Mai, lanzándose sobre ella, Naru corrió hacia el lugar, siendo atravesado completamente por el espectro, ante la mirada sorprendida y temerosa de la chica, que dio un grito desesperado al ver lo sucedido, mientras que el espectro, soltaba una aterradora carcajada antes de que las luces volvieran, todos corrieron hacia el cuerpo caído de Naru, Mai no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Lin se cercioraba de que aun estuviera vivo, calmando el llanto de Mai, al confirmarle que él estaba a salvo, que solo estaba desmayado, lo llevaron a otra habitación y lo recostaron en la cama, Mai no se separo de él ni un solo momento, quedándose en la habitación con bou-san cuidando del inconsciente Naru. Llegada las 2:30 de la madrugada, el muchacho despertó, siendo recibido por el efusivo abrazo de Mai, Bou-san creyó conveniente dejarlos un momento a solas, así que salió de la habitación, quedándose detrás de la puerta, por si algo malo pasaba, y cuánta razón tenía al ser precavido.

-Pe-perdón –se excuso Mai por haberlo abrazado de esa forma- yo solo… Naru? –cuestionó al notar que él no le respondía- Naru… estas bien?

-perfectamente –respondió mirándola de forma extraña según Mai-

-Quie-quieres que te traiga algo de cenar? –Cuestiono un poco nervios, aunque más que nerviosa, estaba… asustada-

-Si –contesto sin quitarle la vista de encima- Carne estaría bien

-E-está bien, ahora te la traigo –respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

No sabía por qué estaba tan asustada, era Naru después de todo, el no la lastimaría, a menos que… giro para verlo nuevamente, pero ya no estaba sobre la cama, estaba frente a ella, con una tijera en la mano, objeto que clavo en la puerta, muy cerca del rostro de Mai, rozándolo, haciendo que una hilera de sangre brotara del pequeño corte.

-Nunca dije -replico mientras lamia el rostro de la chica, bebiendo la sangre- que tipo de carne quería

-Na-Naru que te pasa…

-Tienes una sangre muy dulce –respondió mientras sacaba la tijera de la puerta- espero que tu carne sepa igual -agrego mientras trataba de apuñalarla-

Mai apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque de Naru, corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, siendo seguida del muchacho, que logro acorralarla en uno de los rincones del cuarto, dispuesto a terminar con su vida. Simultáneamente a este hecho, bou-san, que se había cansado de esperar, decidió ira a la base, y preguntarle a lin como iban las cosas en la habitación, pusieron el monitor del cuarto, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la peculiar escena, Naru estaba a punto de acribillar a Mai, bou-san y los demás miembros del equipo corrieron al lugar, sabían que Naru nunca haría algo como eso, por lo que concluyeron que estaba poseído por él, Amegumo lo tenía bajo su control.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Naru tenía a Mai a su merced, podía acabarla con un solo ataque, y ella lo sabía, por lo que cerró los ojos, al ver como Naru trato de apuñalarla con ellas, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa, que Naru se había apuñalado a si mismo…

-Naru! –exclamo tratando de acercarse a él-

-Vete! –Replico el muchacho mientras una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la otra, inmovilizándose a sí mismo-

-Pe-pero…

-Vete ya! –ordeno mientras la empujaba con direcciona la puerta- No… no podre… detenerme por mucho… tiempo

-Naru… -dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla- No voy a dejarte aquí! –Exclamo- Se que no me lastimaras –agrego mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-

-Mai… -trato de decir, pero sentía como el espíritu iba tomando el control nuevamente- No… no quiero lastimarte… vete por favor…

-No –respondía con seguridad mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, manchándose con la sangre que emanaba del muchacho- si muero… que sea por tus manos…Naru…

-Perdóname Mai… –pidió cerrando los ojos mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-

Mai solo asintió, soltó al muchacho, que se dio la vuelta para luego abrazarla con su mano libre, antes de perder el control de su propio cuerpo, su otra mano apretó con fuerza las tijeras, bajándolas violentamente, directo a la espalda de la mujer que siempre amo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Aquí vengo otra vez con mis delirios XD, bien… así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, por cierto estoy pensando en un nuevo proyecto de Ghost Hunt, así que cuando termine este, tal vez vean otro de mis fics por ahí aparte claro, de una dolorosa mentira, en fin, sin más que decir, me despido._

_Ah! Y como siempre muchas gracias a los que comentan y a los que no ¬¬ igual gracias por leer XD, aun que dejar un comentario no le hace daño a nadie :P, bueno se aceptan comentarios constructivos y destructivos, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen ^_^, en fin ahora sí, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten._

_Sayonara!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Como ven me anime a publicar el siguiente episodio, gracias por el apoyo brindado, y sin más que decir, sin querer aburrirlos, los dejo con el capítulo 8 de __**Misterios**__, que lo disfruten._

_**Separación**_

_-Perdóname Mai… –pidió cerrando los ojos mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-_

_Mai solo asintió, soltó al muchacho, que se dio la vuelta para luego abrazarla con su mano libre, antes de perder el control de su propio cuerpo, su otra mano apretó con fuerza las tijeras, bajándolas violentamente, directo a la espalda de la mujer que siempre amo…_

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, sin embargo este nunca llego, levanto la mirada hacia el muchacho, notando algo extraño él, acaso estaba… ¿paralizado? De pronto oyó un susurro cerca a su oído que le decía _"Huye, yo me encargare ahora" _reconoció esa voz al instante, no había duda, la había ayudado muchas veces, le advirtió del peligro, esa voz pertenecía a… Kaji

-Suéltame!-exclamo Naru haciendo que todas las luces explotaran respondiendo al sonido de su voz, sumergiendo nuevamente a la habitación en oscuridad mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del espíritu-

-Mai –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta- estas bien! Mai!

-Bou-san –respondió- Naru esta…

-Lo sabemos, apártate de la puerta, vamos a entrar

Mai obedeció y se alejo de la entrada, mientras veía como Naru seguía luchando con el espíritu de Kaji, no podía creer que ese era Naru, sus ojos eran prácticamente rojos, demostraban tanta ira, tanta sede de sangre, definitivamente, ese no era el… de un momento a otro, se oyó el estruendo de la puerta, los demás habían entrado, encontrándose con la perturbadora escena, el espíritu de Kaji, que apenas era visible, tenia sujetado a Naru por la espalda, inmovilizándolo, sin embargo, en un descuido del ente, Naru logro zafarse, liberándose de la prisión de Kaji, quien despareció al instante, al verse libre, y ver a una indefensa Mai en un rincón de la habitación alejada de sus compañeros, se abalanzó sobre ella, ninguno de los presentes llegaría a tiempo, en ese momento, el espíritu de Kaji paso al lado de Mai susurrándole unas palabras de disculpa "_perdón, pero el preferiría morir antes de lastimarte…", _siguió con la mirada la traslucida figura de Kaji, que arremetió contra Naru, atravesándolo por completo, solo pudieron ver un haz de luz entrar al cuerpo y otro salir, Naru se desplomo en el suelo por segunda vez, ante la mirada atónita de todos y el grito de terror de Mai, lo llevaron a una nueva habitación, esa casa necesitaría varias puertas nuevas, cada noche derribaban por lo menos una; lo recostaron en la cama que usaba Bou-san, en la habitación que compartía con John, limpiaron al herida que el mismo se había provocado en el abdomen, y lo cubrieron con las sabanas, ninguno sabia que esperar, Naru aun podía estar poseído, o tal vez no, esa era un interrogante que los inquietaba…

-Que haremos ahora? - cuestiono Ayako- no sabemos quién será cuando despierte

-Podríamos realizar un exorcismo mientras duerme –sugirió el sacerdote-

-No! –Replico Lin llamando la atención de los presentes-

-Que sucede Lin-san? –cuestiono Mai al borde de las lagrimas- hay algo que no nos has dicho cierto?, que pasa con Naru?

-En estos momentos no sabemos quién está en el cuerpo de Naru, podrían estar los tres espíritus peleando por el control, Naru, Kaji y Amegumo, si tratamos de expulsar al espíritu ahora, podríamos favorecer a Naru, o perjudicarlo más

-Que quieres decir con eso Lin-san –cuestiono Mai temiendo su respuesta-

-Si intervenimos ahora –intervino bou-san- podríamos matar a Naru

-I-Imposible –trato de decir Masako al borde de un colapso, siendo sostenida por John-

-Me quedare con el –afirmó Lin- ustedes pueden descansar, mañana pensaremos con mayor claridad

-Yo me quedare –refuto Mai- no me alejare de Naru

-Mai será mejor que descanses –sugirió Yasuhara- te acompaño a tu…

-No! –Replico con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, llamando la atención de todos- yo…yo le hice una promesa… no… no lo dejaría solo… aquella vez en el faro… yo…yo se lo prometí –agrego mientras lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro-

-Mai –la llamo Ayako- no ganaras nada quedándote, es peligroso, que tal si Naru…

-Está bien Matsuzaki-san –intervino Lin- estaré con ellos, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Pero…

-Ayako déjalos en paz –pidió el monje- digas lo que digas ella se quedara cierto Mai?

Ella solo asintió, al cabo de unos minutos, estaba solo en la habitación con Lin y Naru, acomodo una silla al borde de la cama donde este descansaba, igual que él hizo una vez, cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, notando que estaban frías, muy frías, las tomo con fuerza, tratando de darle calor, e intentando que sintiera su presencia, que estaba a su lado, tal y como se lo había prometido, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos, pidiéndole que no se rinda…

Mientras tanto, en el sub consiente de Naru, el mencionado despertaba al sentir que una cálida sensación lo embargaba, miro a su alrededor, y no había absolutamente nada, todo era blanco, un enorme campo que no tenía ni principio ni fin, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo salir de allí, por un momento llego a pensar que estaba muerto, pero una voz lo saco de su error.

-No estás muerto chico –Dijo Kaji apareciendo frente a él- este es tu subconsciente, estamos en tu cabeza

-Y se puede saber que haces tú aquí? –cuestiono con desconfianza- donde está Amegumo? El me estaba controlando y… Mai! –exclamo de pronto recordando a la muchacha- donde esta Mai, como esta!

-Tranquilo muchacho –replico el espíritu- está viva si eso es lo que te preocupa, llegue antes de que la mataras y con respecto a Amegumo, el no está aquí

-No está? Como es posible, el me tenía bajo su control

-Entre a tu cuerpo para expulsarlo, mientras estabas inconsciente, lo saque de ti

-Como lo hiciste?

-Ambos somos existencias poderosas –respondió el aludido- y tú también por lo que pude ver, tienes un poder impresionante

-Al grano –ordenó Naru-

-Tu cuerpo no soportaría tres almas con tanto poder dentro de sí, por lo que expulsaría de forma inmediata a uno de nosotros, solo le facilite el trabajo debilitando a Amegumo –agrego tan serio como el mismo Naru –

-Por que estas aquí? –Cuestionó- y no me refiero a mi cuerpo, me refiero a la casa, Mai nos conto parte de la historia, pero no pudo terminarla

-Por que te pusiste celoso cierto? –Afirmo con afán de molestarlo, si era tal como él fue, eso lo enfadaría-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió desviando la mirada, corroborando lo que Kaji creía-

-Te pareces mucho a mí –agrego con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro- no cometas el mismo error que yo, no esperes hasta el último momento para decirle lo que sientes

-Por que lo dices? –cuestiono un tanto intrigado, sin demostrarlo claro está- que te paso?

-Si sabes que vas a morir no le pidas que te espere –agrego con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro- es igual que Mitsuki así que te esperará así pasen siglos, no condenes su alma

-No evadas mi pregunta –refuto el muchacho-

-El armario de la habitación de puerta negra, revísalo bien, encontraras muchas respuestas, y tal vez la única forma de acabar con todo esto –agrego mientras se desvanecía- y ya díselo de una vez, no te esperara por siempre…

-No me has dicho… por qué… -no pudo terminar, ya que al igual que en las visiones de Mai, sus parpados se sintieron pesados, y cayo inconsciente…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba, abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si despertara de un largo sueño, de pronto, sintió la misa calidez que lo despertó en su sueño, dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de esa sensación, y se encontró con Mai, con su mano siendo sujetada por las suyas, una ligera sonrisa broto de sus labios, Lin noto que Naru había despertado, poniéndose en guardia automáticamente.

-Tranquilo soy yo –replico el menor sin dejar de ver a Mai, acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de la chica- Amegumo y Kaji se fueron, puedes llamar a John para que lo constate

-Está bien, no hay duda de que eres tu –afirmo con una media sonrisa al notar el brillo en los ojos de Naru, ese que solo aparecía cuando estaba con Mai- Deberías decírselo, tus sentimientos por ella –agrego refiriéndose a Mai-

-Lo estoy considerando –respondió mientras trataba de incorporarse- No esperare hasta el último momento

El dolor en su abdomen lo hizo detenerse, Mai despertó al instante, al ver a Naru despierto, se abalanzo sobre él sin el más mínimo cuidado, diciendo su nombre entre lagrimas, esta vez no tenía miedo, sabía que era Naru, de eso no tenia duda, algo le decía que esta vez era real, el solo correspondió al abrazo de la chica, permitiéndose respirar el aroma que deprendía, sintiéndose cada vez mejor.

-Perdóname Mai –pidió mientras la apretaba contra su pecho- no quise lastimarte

-Tonto! –exclamo aferrándose más a su camisa mojándolo con sus lagrimas- aquí el único herido eres tú!

-No llores –pidió con inusual ternura- no me gusta que lo hagas, menos si es por mi

-Per-perdón –dijo separándose de él mientras se secaba las lágrimas- no volveré a…

-Déjame estar así un poco mas –pidió mientras la abrazaba nuevamente, interrumpiendo lo que fuese que ella diría-

-Naru…-susurro mientras correspondía al abrazo-

-Lin-san como esta Naru…chan –dijo Bou-san entrando a la habitación acompañado de los demás, encontrándose con la escena, haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante- perdón, podemos volver en otro momento…Espera! Ese es Naru o quien…

-Está bien Takigawa-san –afirmo Lin- es el

-No deberían estar revisando los datos recopilados ayer en lugar de incomodar a los demás? –Cuestiono Naru recuperando su habitual frialdad-

-Definitivamente es Naru –dijeron al unisonó, provocando la risa general en la habitación-

-A comparación de ustedes yo si trabajo –respondió tratando de ponerse de pie, siendo sostenido por Mai-

-Que crees que haces! –Reclamo la castaña- tienes una herida en el abdomen, no debes moverte, así que a la cama –ordeno con renovada energía-

Decir que estaba sorprendidos era poco, sus rostros eran un poema digno de leerse, desde cuando Mai le daba órdenes a Naru?, y lo más extraño, desde cuando el obedecía? Por que lo hizo, Mai no tuvo que repetir su orden ya que el la había obedecido, lo recostó con cuidado en la cama, y salió con dirección a la cocina, acompañada de Ayako y Bou-san lanzando una advertencia al joven director de SPR _"Ni se te ocurra levantarte, no te gustara verme enojada Shibuya Kazuya", _definitivamente, algo entre ellos había cambiado, y Ayako estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Mai –la llamo mientras la ludida preparaba el desayuno para Naru- paso algo entre Naru y tú?

-Po-por que lo dices –respondió un tanto incomoda-

-pues… -intervino el monje- Naru está muy obediente contigo, además los encontramos abrazados –agrego con una picara sonrisa- anda dinos que paso entre ustedes

-No paso nada –respondió desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo- se-será mejor volver, ya termine con esto, Naru debe estar esperándonos -agrego huyendo del interrogatorio-

Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, nada había pasado entre ellos, solo el hecho de que había estado a punto de besarla en más de una ocasión, la había arrastrado por la casa en lo que pareció un ataque de celos, y le había dicho que era especial, fuera de eso, nada extraño paso, no que ella recuerde; al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a la habitación seguida de Ayako y el monje con una bandeja de comida en las manos, Naru la esperaba recostado en la cama leyendo unos documentos, al parecer las lecturas de temperatura de la noche anterior, Mai le quito los papeles de la mano, llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte del chico, que estaba a punto de reclamar, sin embargo un trozo de pan que fue introducido en su boca se lo impidió, causando la risa de los presentes, y el enojo de Naru.

-Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer –dijo por fin después de pasar el trozo de pan- busquen en la habitación de puerta negra, hay un armario en ella, revísenlo bien, parece que las respuestas para resolver este caso están allí

-De acuerdo –dijeron a al unisono-

-Yo me quedare –afirmo Masako- tienes la mano derecha lastimada, alguien debe darte de comer Naru –agrego-

-No hace falta Hara-san –respondió el aludido- Mai se quedara conmigo

-Yo? –Cuestiono una sorprendida Mai, que estaba saliendo acompañada del monje con dirección a la mencionada habitación-

-Sí, tú –respondió el muchacho- eres mi asistente cumple tu labor

-Está bien –dijo regresando al lado de Naru-

-Naru –trato de decir Masako- yo podría…

-Te necesito en esa habitación Hara-san –refuto el director de SPR- si algún espíritu trata de comunicarse, debes estar ahí, en todo caso –agrego refiriéndose a todos los presentes- si algo sucede, deben informarlo inmediatamente

-entendido –dijeron al unisono, para luego marcharse de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas, bueno con Lin-

Revisaron toda la habitación, sin embargo no encontraron nada que les sirviera, hasta Daichi fue de ayuda, por cierto, la familia se fue a un hotel, dado lo peligroso que se había tornado el caso, siendo Daichi el único que decidió quedarse; al no escuchar el relato completo de Mai por los celos de Naru, no sabían que buscar, para cuando volvieron a la habitación era ya medio día, decidieron pedirle que complete su historia, sin embargo al llegar se encontraron con na escena un tanto… como decirlo… ¿extraña?... si, esa era la palabra, ya que fue realmente raro, ver a Naru siendo forzado a comer, parecía un niño pequeño que se negaba a comer sus verduras, fue extraño y gracioso a la vez, ver como Mai lo forzaba a ingerir sus alientos, en verdad parecía su madre…

-Naru come por favor- pidió la muchacha al ver la terquedad del chico- me costó mucho prepararlo

-No puede comer –replico señalando su mano derecha- me lastime ayer en la pelea contra Kaji, si quieres que coma tendrás que dármelo tu –agrego con un brillo especial en su mirada, que hizo sonrojar a Mai-

-D-de acuerdo –respondió mientras se acercaba a él con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas- abre la boca

Decir que los que espiaban desde la puerta estaban sorprendidos fue poco, Masako quería matar a Mai, los demás solo aguantaban pequeñas risas, al igual que Lin, que estuvo con la pareja todo el día, decidieron no molestarlos, así que volvieron a la habitación para buscar lo que se que les fuera de ayuda.

Las horas pasaron, y cayo la tenebrosa noche, los miembros del equipo se reunieron en el comedor de la casa para cenar, con excepción de Naru y Mai, que por pedido, o mejor dicho, orden de ella, no se movía de su cama, Lin salió un momento para traerles la cena, dejándolos al fin solos, Mai ayudo a Naru a acomodarse en la cama, al tratar de alejarse, él la retuvo, pegó su frente con la de ella, provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

-Na-Naru… que… -trato de decir siendo silenciada por el muchacho-

-He esperado por esto durante todo el día –susurro muy cerca de sus labios- tenemos algo pendiente verdad?

-He?... te refieres a lo de…

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir Mai –agrego mientras la abrazaba- aquella vez te dije que eras especial, no mentí

-Naru… -dijo con las mejillas variando en todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber- Pa-para mi… tú también eres especial… -agrego levantando la vista hacia él, encontrándose con su penetrante mirada-

-Eso…esta… bien… -dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos-

El momento no podía ser mejor, estaban solos, nadie los interrumpiría, o por lo menos eso creyeron, de pronto las luces parpadearon, alertando a la pareja, Naru apretó a Mai contra su cuerpo, esta vez no dejaría que la lastimaran, el parpadeo ceso, y todas las luces se apagaron, Mai temblaba en brazos del menor, que trataba de calmarla diciéndole que Lin vendría pronto, de pronto se oyó la voz de Amegumo, cargada de ira, lanzando una frase que retumbo en toda la habitación _"ella es mía", _Mai fue arrancada de los brazos de Naru, cayendo al suelo, el grito su nombre al ver como la chica era arrastrada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, trato de alcanzarla en medio de la oscuridad, de tomar su mano, sin embargo, cuando por fin podía alcanzarla, cuando tomo su mano, ella despareció, atravesó la pared ante la mirada atónita de Naru, la terrorífica risa de Amegumo se oyó por todo el lugar, los demás miembros del equipo llegaron, y con ellos las luces, se encontraron con un Naru de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada sombría, con los puños cerrados, preguntaron por Mai, aunque sabían de antemano la respuesta.

-Naru-chan… -lo llamo el monje- donde esta Mai?

-Naru –llamo Lin al ver que no reaccionaba- Naru!

-El…-dijo por fin- el… se la llevo… y yo… yo… no pude...Hacer…nada –agrego apartando mas sus puños-

-No es tu culpa… -trato de decir Yasuhara, pero fue interrumpido por el-

-Que no es mi culpa! –exclamo asustando a todos los presentes, tomando por el cuello de la camisa al estudiante- Ella se soltó de mi mano!, yo la deje ir! Yo…

-Cálmate Naru! –Replico Bou-san cogiendo a Naru de los brazos, haciendo que soltara a Yasuhara- tú no eres así

-No pude protegerla –agrego soltando al joven estudiante- yo no pude…

-Ya basta! –exclamo Lin sorprendiendo a todos al darle un golpe en el rostro a Naru- Reacciona! , Ella está esperando que la salves!, siempre ha confiado en ti!, no la defraudes ahora! –Agrego mientras el muchacho estaba en el suelo, tocándose la parte golpeada de su cara, al parecer, las palabras de Lin lo hicieron reaccionar-

Aun así se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar, pensando a donde podría haberla llevado, Mai menciono algo de una habitación en su pesadilla, Kaji dijo algo de la habitación de puerta negra, un armario, acaso…

-Eso es! –Exclamo de repente, saliendo de la habitación, seguido de los demás-

Mai debía estar allí, tenía que estar allí, debía darse prisa, salvaría Mai, así le costara la vida, él la traería de vuelta…

-_Espérame Mai –se dijo así mismo- esta vez te protegeré, así sea lo último que haga…_

_Notas de la autora_

_Como ven, me anime a publicar el siguiente episodio, gracias por su apoyo _**nelyss** y** dayis, **especialmente a ti dayis que me has acompañado a lo largo de todos los episodios con tus comentarios, y nelyss gracias por leer mis fics, pues así llegamos al final… de este episodio, queda solo uno para acabar el fic, dependiendo de los comentarios, tal vez publique un epilogo ^_^, sin más que decir, los dejo, nos estamos leyendo.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, constructivos y destructivos, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido. SAYONARA!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos!, aquí vengo con el ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado, y que dejen uno que otro cometario para saber que les pareció, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este último episodio de __**Misterios**_

_**Fin del caso, nueva vida**_

_Naru permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, pensando a donde podría haberla llevado Amegumo, Mai menciono algo de una habitación en su pesadilla, Kaji dijo algo de la habitación de puerta negra, un armario, acaso…_

_-Eso es! –Exclamo de repente, saliendo de la habitación, seguido de los demás-_

_Mai debía estar allí, tenía que estar allí, debía darse prisa, salvaría Mai, así le costara la vida, él la traería de vuelta…_

_-__Espérame Mai –se dijo así mismo- esta vez te protegeré, así sea lo último que haga…_

Naru corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, cada minuto perdido podía significar la muerte de Mai y el estaba consciente de eso, las luces de la casa se apagaron por completo, sumiéndola nuevamente en tinieblas, no sabía si los demás miembros del equipo lo seguían y en verdad, no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Mai, salvarla de las garras de Amegumo, traerla de vuelta. Mientras tanto sus compañeros, efectivamente, le había perdido la pista, no sabían ni en que parte de la casa estaban, trataron de reagruparse, y al hacerlo, notaron la ausencia no solo de Naru, bou-san también había desparecido.

El mencionado monje vagaba por los pasillos de la casa tratando de orientarse, persiguiendo a Naru había terminado perdido, de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien a su alrededor, algo que lo envolvía por completo, lo sentía por todas partes, empezó con sus canticos de exorcismo, sin embargo estos no funcionaban, sentía que la presencia se aceraba mas a él, de un momento a otro, comenzó a perder la conciencia, sentía su cuerpo adormecerse, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, cayo inconsciente.

Mai, que hasta ahora estuvo desmayada, despertó en un lugar que extrañamente se le hacía familiar, con las manos atadas, y amarrada a unas argollas empotradas en la pared, sin poder escapar de donde quiera que este, recorrió con la mirada el sombrío ambiente, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa, por un momento recordó la vez en la que salvo a Masako de Urado, el lugar tenía ese mismo matiz, sangre en el suelo, ese olor a muerte, el mismo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, fue peor cuando comprendió por fin en donde estaba, era "ese cuarto" , el lugar en donde todo empezó, donde Kaji murió, donde todas esa mujeres fueron asesinadas, donde ella seria moriría… Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro, no quería morir, deseaba pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, más tiempo con Naru, divertirse juntos, decirle lo que sentía por él, sin embargo, ese sueño parecía cada vez más lejano, de repente, diviso lo que creyó la silueta de alguien entrando en la habitación, su cuerpo se tenso al instante, Amegumo la mataría y no lo haría rápido, se encargaría de hacerla sufrir, disfrutaría al verla retorcerse de miedo y de dolor, le causaría tanto sufrimiento, que ella rogaría por que la matara, de eso estaba consciente, después de todo, para él, ella era Mitsuki, la mujer por la que paso mucho tiempo en la cárcel, la mujer que siempre deseo, y la que no pudo tener, levanto la mirada con miedo, esperando ver la traslucida figura de Amegumo, sin embrago lo que vio fue totalmente diferente, quien estaba frente a ella, no era otro más que bou-san, el se acerco a ella sin decir una palabra, algo que extraño a la chica, lo llamo por su nombre, pero este no contesto, siguió caminando con dirección a ella, un extraño presentimiento se apodero de Mai, empezó a retroceder sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos, choco contra la pared, fue en ese entonces, que pudo ver algo en las manos del monje, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que era, un enorme cuchillo, igual al de Amegumo se deslizaba entre sus dedos, intento atacar a la chica, a pesar de que el miedo recorría el cuerpo de Mai, logro evitar el ataque directo recibiendo un ligero corte en el brazo, pero no podría escapar para siempre, menos si una cadena detenía su huida, tropezó con las ataduras, cayendo sonoramente al suelo, vio con terror como su amigo se acercaba con la clara intención de atacarla, cerro los ojos esperando el inminente golpe, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, en lugar de eso, lo que yo fue el sonido muerto de un cuerpo caer al suelo, alzo la vista, y se encontró con un jadeante Naru, que había golpeado a bou-san por la espalda, se acerco a ella, desato las ataduras de sus manos, la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para luego envolverla en un abrazo.

-Estas bien Mai? –Cuestionó el muchacho en un susurro mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-

-Tu-tuve miedo… mucho miedo… -respondió mientras se aferraba a Naru y las lágrimas caían libremente-

-Perdón –dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de calmarla- no pude protegerte, por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por todo esto –agrego con clara frustración en su voz- por eso… por eso y más… perdóname Mai…

-Naru… -agrego la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los mismos- cuidado! –Exclamo de repente empujándolo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo-

Naru estaba tan concentrado en Mai, y por qué no decirlo, tan feliz de verla, de haber llegado a tiempo para evitar su muerte, de estar ahí con ella, que no se percato del momento en el que bou-san había despertado, hasta que los ataco, siendo Mai la que los salvo, Bou-san no parecía el mismo, al igual que Naru, sus ojos mostraban ira, rencor hacia Mai, y tanta sed de sangre, que costaba creer que eso alguna vez fue humano, Mai se paralizaba cada vez que enfrentaba esa mirada, Naru se incorporo al instante, protegiendo a Mai con su propio cuerpo, cogió una vieja vara metálica que había en el lugar, y freno un ataque que venía hacia ellos, sin embrago la fuerza del monje, no parecía humana, hizo retroceder al muchacho, que tuvo que frenarse antes de chocar contra Mai, uso gran parte de su fuerza para impulsarse hacia adelante y rechazar el ataque de bou-san, sin embrago el monje lanzaba un ataque tras otro, lastimando a Naru más de una vez, quien de por sí ya estaba lastimado, la herida en su abdomen empezaba a abrirse, derramando sangre que manchaba su oscura camisa, no sabía qué hacer, lastimarlo no era una opción, pero tampoco podía dejar que los matasen, en ese momento, llegaron los otros miembros del grupo con linterna en mano, iluminaron la escena, y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver quienes protagonizaban la pelea, Mai reprimió un grito al notar como el abdomen de Naru emanaba cada vez más sangre, en un momento dado, el monje se alejo repentinamente del muchacho, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose De la vara que hasta ahora le había servido de defensa, sin quitarla vista a bou-san, trataron de acercarse al monje, de tomarlo por sorpresa, sin embargo, parecía una tarea imposible, de pronto, el cuerpo del monje comenzó a emanar energía, tanta como la que Naru una vez emitió.

-Deténgase Takigawa-san! –Exclamo de pronto el mayor- su cuerpo no soportara ese poder

-Pe-pero cómo es posible! –Replico Ayako- el no era tan poderoso!

-E-esa energía no… no es suya –habló de pronto Mai- es de Amegumo verdad lin-san

-Su cuerpo no soportara tanta energía, pero aun si no le pertenece –respondió al notar como el poder aumentaba cada vez más-

-Bou-san! –llamo Mai- se que estas ahí!, detente por favor –agrego mientras trataba de acercarse- Bou-sa…

No pudo terminar, puesto que una descarga de energía impacto contra su cuerpo, lanzándola contra uno de los muros de la habitación, siendo salvada por Naru, que a pesar de su herida, se coloco entre Mai y la pared.

-Na-Naru –trato de decir, pero fue silenciada por el muchacho-

-Me encargare de esto –replico con la mirada sombría, aun con ella en brazos, sin poder verla a los ojos- perdóname Mai –agrego mientras se incorporaba del suelo, dejándola sentada en el- Después de esto podrás llamarme asesino

-Espera! –Lo llamo- que es lo que vas a hacer!

-Ni se te ocurra Naru –replico Lin presintiendo lo que haría-

-Perdón bou-san –susurro mientras cogía la vara que le había servido de defensa, y empezaba a generar energía, chocando con la de Amegumo-

Ambos emitían tanto poder, que el ambiente se sobrecargo, el cuarto empezó a temblar, el oxigeno empezó a disminuir, Lin trataba de detener a Naru, pero al querer entrar al campo formado por ambos individuos, salía expulsado inmediatamente, de pronto, Amegumo se lanzo al ataque, aprecia haber concentrado su poder en el chuchillo que portaba, siendo bloqueado por Naru, que al parecer había hecho lo mismo con la vara, sin embargo, Amegumo aprecia superar su poder, esto sorprendió a más de uno, en especial a Lin, había escuchado de hombres con un poder considerable, pero ninguno con un poder superior a Naru; el muchacho empezó a retroceder, el mismo estaba sorprendido, había concentrado todo su poder pero parecía no ser suficiente, en ese momento lo comprendió, Amegumo no solo estaba usando su poder, también había canalizado el dele monje, cada vez retrocedía mas, si el perdía, nadie saldría vivo de esa casa, todo habría sido en vano, le habría fallado a ella, un sentimiento de frustración se apodero de el al sentir como su poder empezaba a decaer, y Amegumo parecía cada vez más fuerte, sus brazos empezaron a temblar, sus fuerzas menguaban, ya no había nada que hacer, el no era de los que se rendían, sin embargo, sabía que por esta vez, el lo había vencido…

-Perdóname Mai –susurró mientras empezaba a bajar los brazos-

-No puedes rendirte así! –exclamo una voz en su cabeza- ella te necesita, no la defraudes!

-Tú eres… -trato de decir Naru-… tienes razón -agrego con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la vara- Ella me necesita

-Que tanto susurras niño –Replico Amegumo, hasta la voz del monje se había perdido, solo era el recipiente del alma de Amegumo- Acaso piensas rendirte –cuestiono con ironía mientras una diabólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

-Rendirme? –respondió el menor- Eso jamás! -Agregó mientras nueva fuerza inundaba su ser, la fuerza de alguien más, la fuerza de Kaji-

-Kaji! -exclamo Amegumo disminuyendo sus fuerzas por unos instantes- maldito ya deja de interferir! –Agrego aumentando su poder de golpe, si es que era posible tener más-

-Yo…-susurró Naru mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante, haciendo retrocederá Amegumo- Yo… yo prometí protegerla! –Exclamaron ambos, un grito que vino no solo del alma de Naru, Kaji también estaba luchando, por él, y por Mai-

-Pe-pero que –trataba de articular Amegumo al ver como el poder del pelinegro aumentaba- Imposible!, no matarías a tu amigo!

-El así lo hubiese querido –replico mientras avanzaba hasta acorralarlo contra la pared-

-Maldito! Esta vez será mía! –Exclamo de pronto soltando lo que le quedaba de poder-

-Te equivocas –replico con voz calmada deteniendo el ataque del espectro- Ella nunca será tuya, por que yo… no… por qué nosotros, siempre la protegeremos! –Exclamo mientras descargaba su poder y el de Kaji en contra del cuerpo del monje destrozando la pared, sacándolo al pasillo de la casa, dejándolo inconsciente-

-John! –Llamo al sacerdote –realiza el exorcismo

-D-de acuerdo –respondió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del monje que era sujetado por Daichi y Lin-

-A dónde vas Naru? -cuestionó Lin al ver que entraba a la habitación y se dirigía a un baúl que tenía una lámpara a combustible encima-

-Es este cierto? –Cuestiono al espíritu que aun habitaba su cuerpo- este baúl contiene los restos de Amegumo

-Si –respondió Kaji- ahora todo terminara

-Detente! –exclamo de pronto el espíritu de Amegumo que había sido expulsado del cuerpo del monje, dirigiendo lo que parecía un ataque hacia Naru- No lo hagas!

-Se acabo Amegumo -dijo con voz calmada mientras rompía la lámpara y prendía fuego al objeto- es hora de que te vayas

El baúl empezó a consumirse por las llamas, y junto con él, Amegumo empezó a desintegrarse ante la mirada atónita de todos, al cabo de unos minutos, el espíritu de aquel hombre se había marchado, todos los entes atrapados en la casa se elevaron hacia el cielo, siendo liberados de la opresión que Amegumo ejercía sobre ellos, brindando un admirable espectáculo de luces a los miembros de SPR, el ultimo en partir fue Kaji, quien antes de irse dirigió unas palabras al joven director de SPR.

-Gracias por todo chico –habló dirigiéndose a Naru- nos liberaste

-Estamos a mano –replico el aludido-

-Que pasara con Mitsuki-san –dijo de repente Mai poniéndose de pie ayudada por Ayako y Masako, ya que se había lastimado uno de sus tobillos- ella te está esperando

-Lo sé –respondió con una sonrisa- iré por ella, después de todo –agrego- una de las razones por la que estoy atrapado en este mundo es mi promesa con ella

-Entonces ira al faro? –Cuestiono Yasuhara-

-Si –contesto ensanchando su sonrisa- ya la hice esperar mucho, además se pone de mal humor cuando llego tarde, me espera una buena reprimenda, se parece a ti muchacha –agrego mirando Mai- espero que todo salga bien chico, algún día nos volveremos a ver…

La silueta de Kaji se disperso ante sus ojos, en medio del espectáculo de luces, dirigiéndose al faro, Mai observaba maravillada la escena, para cuando termino, se percato de que Naru no dejaba de mirarla, iba a preguntar por que sin embargo, el empezó a caminar en su dirección, se paro frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos causando el sonrojo de la chica, no le importo qu Ayako y Masako estuvieran al lado de Mai, se acerco rápidamente a ella, y delante de todos, la beso…

Mai estaba en shock, eso… eso estaba pasando?, acaso Naru la estaba… la estaba besando?, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entre los brazos del muchacho, no se percato en qué momento Ayako y Masako la soltaron, y en verdad, eso era lo que menos le importaba, ahora solo podía pensar… o mejor dicho, no podía pensar, solo se dejo llevar, los labios de Naru sobre los suyos, su lengua jugando con la suya, su calidez, todo lo que siempre soñó, estaba sucediendo, temía que cuando el beso terminara, descubriera que todo fue un sueño, sin embargo, cuando este acabo, cuando Naru la dejo respirar, él la abrazó, enterrando su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, embriagándose con su aroma…

-Na-Naru… -lo llamo-

-Gracias… -susurro a su oído- gracias por estar… a mí… lado –agrego con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente sobre Mai-

-Naru! –exclamó mientras lin se acercaba a verificar sus signos vitales- como esta?

-Aun respira –respondió con preocupación-pero tanto él como Takigawa-san usaron demasiado poder, su cuerpo no resistirá tanta energía, y él lo sabía, aun así…

-Es mi culpa –dijo Mai mientras lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas- el… el…

-El -replico Lin- sabia las consecuencias, aun así lo hizo, por que… Taniyama-san, eres especial para el…

-Pe-pero…

-Tranquila, estarán bien, ambos –afirmo con seguridad mientras levantaba a Naru del suelo- tenga fe en ellos

Mai solo asintió, esperando que lo dicho por Lin, sea verdad…

Días después, Bou-san, que había recibido menos daño, para sorpresa de muchos, despertó, todos estuvieron al pendiente del, Mai iba a verlo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba en la habitación de Naru, el aun no había despertado, no fue a la escuela durante todo el tiempo que Naru estuvo inconsciente, y no iría hasta que despertase, así el la llamara idiota después, o le recriminara por no ir a la escuela, ella se quedaría a su lado. Bou-san fue dado de alta, pasaron por la habitación de Naru antes de salir del hospital, se despidieron de Mai, dándole palabras de aliento tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, Lin les hizo el favor de llevarlos en el auto, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Naru –lo llamo- no… no sé si me escuchas, pero… pero… yo… quería pedirte… pedirte perdón… por mi culpa tu… tu… -trato de decir, pero lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba sola como en ese instante, se derrumbaba completamente- lo-lo siento Naru –agrego mientras cogía su mano entre las suyas- Maldición despierta!, tengo algo importante que decirte, no se te ocurra morirte sin que te lo diga!... Naru…

Agacho la cabeza sin soltar la mano del chico, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, de repente, sintió cierta opresión en su mano, giro su rostro, y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

-Puedo preguntar que tienes que decirme? –Cuestiono con una media sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica- Y bien?

-Na-Naru! –exclamo mientras soltaba su mano y lo abrazaba- Creí… creí que no despertarías!, por que tardaste tanto… -decía entre lagrimas-

-No quise preocuparte –respondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmarla- perdón…

-Yo soy quién debería… -trato de decir, levantando el rostro encontrándose con la mirada del pelinegro, que interrumpió sus palabras de la mejor manera que encontró-

Naru la estaba besando, si, de nuevo, Naru estaba saboreando cada rincón de su boca nunca antes explorada, por alguien más que él, podía sentir como la chica jadeaba por falta de aire, y el también necesitaba respirar, pero no quería detenerse, la beso con mas fervor, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos atreves de esa acción, liberando todas esas emociones que llevaba guardadas, al cabo de un rato, muy a su pesar se separo de ella, pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que a su parecer la hacían ver más bella, sus labios hinchados, cortesía de él, acaricio una de sus mejillas, inclinándose nuevamente hacia sus labios, deseaba besarla hasta cansarse, es decir, para siempre. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo, noto la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Naru, por lo que, aun con las mejillas encendidas, se aventuro a preguntarle algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde que la beso por primera vez…

-Na-Naru… -lo llamo sonrojada al sentir los labios del muchacho rosando los suyos- pu-puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que… quieras –dijo mientras la besaba ligeramente, sin profundizar el contacto-

-Qu-que somos? –Pregunto bajando la mirada totalmente sonrojada- digo, desde el final del caso tú y yo…

-Que somos? –Cuestionó con cierta ironía y una media sonrisa, haciendo que Mai temiera su respuesta-

-S-si –respondió temerosa-que… que es lo que… somos

-Somos –Contesto acercándose a ella hasta rozar sus labios nuevamente- somos lo que tú quieras –agrego mientras la besaba nuevamente-

-E-so no es lo…

-Somos novios –respondió mientras volvía a besarla- amantes –agrego entre besos- enamorados… eso y más –dijo para luego besarla y subirla a la cama en la que estaba-

-Naru yo quisiera que tu… -trato de decir siendo interrumpida por el-

-Te amo –susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo del mismo- quiero que seas mía, mía y de nadie más…

-Siempre lo fui –respondió con una enorme sonrisa, esas que deslumbraban a Naru- tonto

Naru solo sonrió, para luego besarla, Mai pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esas sonrisas, a esos besos, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Naru sobre ella, devorando su cuello, no es que le molestara, pero por dios! Estaban en un hospital, y el esta recuperándose, bueno ahora no parecía nada enfermo, así que tal vez… no!, debía detenerlo, muy a su pesar, debía hacerlo, ya tendrían tiempo para "eso" después, ahora le debía recuperarse por completo, además de que alguien podría entra en cualquier momento, y eso sería muy vergonzoso, estaba pensando en cómo detenerlo, cuando sintió que la levanto, y la sentó sobre él, no sabía que Naru fuera tan… como decirlo…¿pervertido?, bueno tal vez, Mai sonrió, ante ese pensamiento, decidió detenerlo, y esta vez iba en serio.

-Naru –lo llamo-

-Qué pasa? –Cuestionó mientras empezaba a quitarle la blusa a la chica-

-De-detente –hablo de entre besos- alguien puede entrar

-Nadie vendrá –respondió mientras se detenía y la miraba a los ojos- o es que no quieres seguir?

-No es eso –dijo bajando la mirada- es que… si alguien nos encuentra…. Además estamos en un hospital Naru, y estas recuperándote, si la enfermera entra

-Si es por eso –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Mai- ella no vendrá hasta dentro de una hora –agrego mientras la besaba- y las visitas son de uno, así que nadie podrá entrar mientras no salgas

-Parece que estas bien –replico mientras correspondía la beso del muchacho- ya estas planeando cosas sin consultar a los demás

-Así soy yo –respondió mientras chocaba su frente con la de Mai- por algo me nombraste Naru –agrego con una sonrisa-

Mai solo sonrió, dejándose llevar por las caricias de Naru, no estaba bien hacer "eso" en un hospital, era inmoral, sin embargo, por una vez, no pasaría nada, después de todo, los planes de Naru nunca fallan, aunque siempre hay una primera vez…

Lin, que había regresado junto a los demás para animar a Mai, se llevo una gran sorpresa y un notorio sonrojo de regalo, al encontrarse con la escena, abrió la puerta sin tocar por que no quería despertar a nadie, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que hacían de todo menos dormir, Naru sin camisa, sobre una Mai sin la parte superior de sus ropas, no es algo que pensó ver, por lo menos no en esta vida. Salió totalmente sonrojado del lugar, llevándose varias miradas interrogantes de parte de sus amigos, en especial de Masako, que a toda costa quería entrar a la habitación, mientras que dentro se escucho la risa de Mai, y por primera vez la de Naru, al principio, Mai quería que se la tragar la tierra, pero después, empezó a reír, nunca creyó ver a Lin tan sonrojado, y al situación no era para menos, se acomodo la ropa ayudada por Naru, que de cuando en cuando le robaba uno que oro beso, abrazando, pidiéndole que no se vaya, eso se le hizo extraño, pero que mas daba, era feliz, Naru la beso, esta vez con ternura, con cariño, con amor… en ese preciso momento, entraron en la habitación los demás, a pesar de que Lin hizo lo imposible por detenerlos, casi se van de espaldas al encontrarlos besándose, con la camisa de Naru abierta, con la blusa de Mai en el mismo estado, con la cama desarreglada, Las caras de todos eran un poema, en especial la de Masako, los bombardearon con preguntas, algunos con amenazas, como fue el caso de la médium, Naru solo evadía las preguntas, y Mai solo sonreía, ahora un nuevo futuro los esperaba, una nueva vida, nuevas aventuras, nuevos peligros, el destino era incierto, nada era seguro, salvo una cosa, de aquí en adelante estarían juntos, nada ni nadie los separaría, pero esa ya es otra historia…

**Fin. **

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que con ese fin, es que me decidí a escribir, para que ustedes, el público lector se entretenga con estas locas ideas, que se transporten por lo menos durante unos minutos a este maravilloso mundo de Ghost Hunt ^_^._

_He pensado en hacer un epilogo, me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto, si creen que es una buena idea o no, si debería dejarlo tal y como esta, etc., espero sus comentarios, aunque sea para despedir a este pequeño fic, esperando que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron hasta el final, __**dayis-chan **__en verdad, muchas gracias XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, espero volver a leernos en mis otros fics, o tal vez, si ustedes lo desean, en un futuro epilogo de esta historia. Hasta pronto. Sayonara!_

_Mis mayores deseos y buena vibra a Japón, cuna de sete y demás animes, ojala que puedan salir a delante, ya lo hicieron una vez, se que lo harán de nuevo, desde aquí mis mejores deseos para los nipones._


	10. Epílogo

_Hola a todos!, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logre terminar el epílogo a pesar de mis clases en la universidad, tal y como prometí, aquí esta, el desenlace definitivo de esta historia, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este capítulo especial de __**Misterios**_

_**Nuestro futuro… juntos, como siempre debió ser **_

Dos años, dos largos años pasaron desde aquel caso que increíblemente los unió, un año desde que Mai se entró de la verdadera identidad de Naru, cabe resaltar que estuvo a punto de mandarlo a… al diablo, por ocultarle algo como eso, el pobre tuvo que hacer muchos meritos para que ella vuelva a la oficina, por que se había marchado, y muchos más aun para que volviera a dirigirle la palabra, poco después logro acercarse más a ella, podría decirse que tuvo que reconquistarla, labor que no le resulto nada fácil, puesto que cuando Mai se enojaba, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, después de trabajo duro, constantes detalles por su parte, logro obtener el ansiado perdón de su ahora novia, sin embargo, su relación no había cambiado mucho, Naru seguía siendo el mismo narcisista de siempre, y Mai siempre lo regañaba por eso, causando la risa general en el lugar, para todos era extraño y gracioso a la vez, ver al gran Naru, director de SPR siendo regañado, aunque a él no parecía molestarle, al contrario, le encantaba que la chica le reclamase por su actitud, pero lo que más le gustaba era la forma en que la callaba, un beso bastaba para detener los insultos provenientes de Mai, que caía rendida ante él, para todos los miembros del equipo, ese beso no era más que la invitación a retirarse, sabían por experiencias anteriores que no debían interrumpirlos, en especial Lin, que siempre tenía la mala fortuna de llegar en momentos nada oportunos, llevándose fuertes reclamos por parte del joven director, a pesar de los reclamos de Masako que aun no renunciaba al muchacho, siempre los dejaban solos, esa noche fue igual, se marcharon dejando a la pareja en medio de un apasionado beso, Naru no parecía contentarse con nada, sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de hacerla suya, de marcarla como si fuera de su propiedad, de mostrarle a cualquier hombre que ella tenía dueño, eso incluía a bou-san por supuesto, que encabezaba su lista de rivales, sí, a pesar de los años, aun tenía un fuerte deseo de asesinarlo cuando Mai le sonreía, este comportamiento resultaba cómico para la chica, solo a Naru se le podía ocurrir sentir celos del monje, que desde hacia tiempo estaba detrás de Ayako, de pronto, sintió como el muchacho la acorralaba contra uno de los muebles de la sala, sabia como terminarían las cosas, y no es que le molestara, al contrario, le agradaba saber que Naru se comportaba así solo con ella, sin embrago, un ligero mareo rompió el mágico momento, un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, siendo sostenida por el muchacho.

-Mai –la llamo- te encuentras bien?

-Si –respondió con una ligera sonrisa- fue solo un mareo, no te preocupes, debe ser por cansancio, no hemos descansado desde el último caso recuerdas?

-Es verdad –respondió ayudándola a acomodarse en el sofá para luego sentarse a su lado- te parece bien si tomamos unas vacaciones?

-Estás enfermo? –Cuestiono un tanto sorprendida, colocando su mano en la frente del muchacho para verificar que no tuviera fiebre- parece que no

-Muy graciosa –replico el aludido cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas- hablo en serio Mai, unas vacaciones, solos tu y yo

-Y que pasara con SPR? –Cuestiono un tanto preocupada- a tu padre no le gustar que lo descuides

-Bou-san puede hacerse cargo –afirmo mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola ligeramente- mi padre está de acuerdo, quiere conocerte

-He! –exclamo separándose de golpe del muchacho- co-como qu-que e-el que!

-Tiene algo de malo? -cuestionó mirando fijamente a la chica, causando un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas- quiero que te conozcan Mai, dice que quiere ver a la única mujer que ha logrado domarme –agrego con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- que dices? , viajarías conmigo a Inglaterra?

-Yo no… no sé qué decir, esto es…-trataba de decir agachando la mirada-

-Inesperado? –Cuestionó mientras hacía que lo mirara- es verdad, pero quiero presentarles a mi prometida

-Naru… un momento! -exclamo- di-dijiste pro-promet…

-Prometida –afirmó mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, tomando la mano izquierda de la chica entre las suyas y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo- Taniyama Mai, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –cuestionó un tanto nervioso por su respuesta, una de las pocas veces que se sentía así- y bien?

-Y-yo… -trataba de articular palabra, pero se atoraban en su garganta-

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –dijo bajando un poco la mirada- no quiero presionart…

La frase del muchacho fue cortada al instante por los labios de Mai, que al no encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle, opto por eso, la mejor manera que tenia de expresarle sus sentimientos, Naru correspondió a la invitación de la chica, que abrió ligeramente los labios, dándole permiso de invadir su cavidad, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, al cabo de un rato se separaron, jadeantes y sonrojados.

-Supongo eso es un… si? –Cuestionó sin separarse mucho de la chica, estando lo suficiente cerca para que sus alientos se mezclaran-

-Tú qué crees? –Pregunto divertida mientras sus brazos se deslizaban por la nuca del chico- es un rotundo y perfecto si

-Gracias Mai –susurro mientras la besaba y al mismo tiempo deslizaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la chica- Te parece bien – sugirió el muchacho entre besos- que vayamos a ver a mis padres en dos semanas?

-Perfecto –respondió mientras Naru la recostaba en el sofá- estamos ansiosos hoy cierto? –Bromeo mientras jugaba con su negro cabello-

-Más que ayer –contesto mientras la besaba con pasión-

-Espera –replico deteniéndolo- estamos en la oficina

-Y eso que –dijo mientras la besaba- es MI oficina

-Sería mejor en mi casa no crees? –Susurro muy cerca de su oído- estaremos más cómodos

-En marcha –ordeno mientras cargaba a la chica en forma nupcial y bajaban las escaleras- No dormirás esta noche -susurro al oído de la chica-

Llegaron al apartamento de Mai en cuestión de minutos, apenas atravesaron la puerta, la puerta, Naru la tomo en sus brazos, llevándola directamente a su habitación, los minutos transcurrieron, convirtiéndose en horas, trayendo consigo la oscura noche, envolviendo a la joven pareja, que se entregaba como cada noche desde hace un tiempo atrás, liberando todos los sentimientos y emociones que llevaron guardadas durante tanto tiempo…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas del apartamento de Mai, despertando a la pareja, que presa del cansancio se habían quedado dormidos allí, el primero en reaccionar fue Naru, que decidió no moverse, le fascinaba despertar al lado de Mai y apreciar su belleza mientras dormía, acaricio ligeramente su rostro, causando un ligero estremecimiento en la chica, que abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir los labios de Naru sobre los suyos.

-Buenos días Mai –susurro a su oído-

-Buenos días –respondió mientras lo besaba ligeramente-

-Como dormiste? –Cuestiono mientras la abrazaba- te sientes mejor

-Mejor? –Cuestiono un tanto confundida-

-Ayer tuviste un mareo –replico mientras besaba su desnudo hombro- eso no fue normal

-Ah eso? –Respondió con una sonrisa- no fue nada, solo cansancio

-Si tu lo dices –hablo el varón- quieres algo de desayunar?, esta vez yo lo preparare

-Tu cocinando? –Cuestiono Mai con burla- eso tengo que verlo

-Solo espera –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba sus pantalones- no hay nada que no pueda hacer

-Ahí va de nuevo el narcisista –replico con afán de molestarlo-

-Muy graciosa

-Ya vete tengo hambre –ordeno mientras se levantaba de la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo- que me ves?

-Puedo quedarme un rato mas –susurro a su oído mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo- aun es temprano

-A la cocina –replicó la chica empujándolo fuera de la habitación- cuando salga de la ducha quiero mi desayuno

Naru solo sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para por lo menos intentar cocinar algo decente, al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que la cocina no era lo suyo, para cuando Mai entro al lugar, se encontró con un Naru salpicado por algo que parecía ¿salsa de tomate?, no sabía que habría querido hacer con eso, y era mejor no preguntar, lanzo un cansado suspiro, y se acerco al muchacho, apartándolo lo más posible de su indefensa cocina.

-Y donde esta mi desayuno? –Cuestionó divertida al ver lo que parecían los restos de huevo quemado en la sartén- no es ese cierto?

-Creo que tendremos que pedir algo por teléfono –respondió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, en verdad había convertido en una zona de guerra la cocina de Mai-

-Ve a ducharte –replico la muchacha mientras lo besaba ligeramente- tendré todo listo para cuando salgas

Naru asintió y se fu al cuarto de baño, no sin antes claro darle un nada tranquilo beso a la chica, dejo que el agua fría corriera por su bien formado cuerpo, mientras recordaba todos los sucesos de su vida desde que conoció a Mai, en verdad ella había puesto de cabeza su mundo, su pacífico y tranquilo mundo, antes estaba solo, apenas y contaba con la compañía de Lin, ahora los tenía a ellos, al pesado monje que no termina de convencerlo, a la miko que disfrutaba molestándolo, a la médium que siempre estuvo tras él, al calmado sacerdote, y la tenía a ella, a su Mai, la única que había logrado cautivar su solitario corazón…

La voz de la chica llamándolo hizo que reaccionara, seco su cuerpo del agua que aun permanecía en el, cambio su ropa por un juego que tenía en la casa de Mai, ya era su costumbre pasara la noche ahí, por lo que parte de su ropa estaba en el armario de la chica, se reunió con ella, desayunaron como una pareja de recién casados, con Mai contando las anécdotas de los casos, y Naru sonriendo ligeramente ante las ocurrencias de la chica, terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos, Naru parcia estar pegado a Mai puesto que no se separaba ni un solo instante de ella, salvo cuando estaban en la oficina, no entendía como podía reprimirse tanto frente a los demás, al cabo de unos minutos, salieron del apartamento con dirección a la oficina de SPR.

Decir que la noticia de la boda los tomo por sorpresa a todos seria quedarse corto, Masako estuvo al borde de un infarto, los demás necesitaron varios minutos para recuperarse del shock, fue algo inesperado, y a la vez predecible, bastaba con espiarlos cuando se encerraban en la oficina del pelinegro para saber que esto sucedería, pero nunca creyeron que fuera tan pronto, pasado el revuelo, felicitaron a la pareja, todos salvo Masako, que se mantuvo reacia a acercarse, aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaba. Los días pasaron, y los malestares de Mai continuaban, no se mostraba así frente a Naru, pero los constantes mareos y las ultimas nauseas la tenían un poco preocupada, acompañada por Ayako, su confidente y amiga, decidieron ir a un médico, a escondidas de Naru, antes de ir de viaje, Mai se realizo los análisis correspondientes, creyendo que podría ser una anemia, sin embargo los resultados la dejaron en shock

-Felicidades señorita –dijo el médico entregándole los resultados- usted está embarazada, tiene mes y medio de gestación

El mundo se le vino abajo, que le diría Naru?, querría él un bebé?, y si la abandonaba?, esa y más dudas surgieron en su cabeza siendo notada por Ayako, que la saco inmediatamente del consultorio, llevándola a un café, tratando de clamarla, pues la veía muy alterada.

-Estas bien Mai? –cuestiono la miko, por que te pones así?

-No lo entiendes Ayako! –Exclamo al borde de las lagrimas- que voy a hacer con un bebé!, como se lo voy a decir Naru, nada de esto estaba en nuestros planes, el… él pensaba retomar sus estudios en la universidad, y ahora con esto… no sé que voy a hacer –agrego cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, evitando que la viera llorar

-Primero debes calmarte Mai –sugirió la miko abrazándola- Naru no es de los que abandonan sus responsabilidades, el se hará cargo del niño

-Pe-pero yo… yo no quería que esto fuera así –replico llorando en el hombro de su confidente- no quiero que esté a mi lado solo por esto!

-Mai –la llamo brindándole una sonrisa- el te ama, se le nota por encima, puede ser un narcisista explotador, orgulloso y engreído, pero te quiere, y sé que también querrá su hijo, además se van a casar no? –Cuestiono- es parte del matrimonio tener hijos, solo se adelantaron un poco

-Ayako… -susurro la chica dejando de llorar lentamente-

-Arriba esos ánimos Mai –replico sobándole la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos como si fuera una niña- debes decírselo, si es posible, esta misma noche

-D-de acuerdo –respondió secándose los rastros de sus lagrimas- hablare con el hoy mismo

Ayako sonrió dándole confianza a la chica, no sabía cómo es que Naru tomaría la noticia, ni si la apoyaría, quería creer que si, regresaron a las oficinas de SPR, siendo recibidas por el resto del equipo, que se encontraban recibiendo las ordenes que el muchacho dejaba para cuando se fueran de viaje, Ayako sonrió alegremente al grupo, mientras que Mai solo pudo emitir un hola, pasando desapercibida por todos, menos de la mirada atenta de Naru, que con solo verla entrar supo que algo no andaba bien, trato de hablarle todo el día, pero la chica parecía distante, desconectada del lugar, al caer la noche, Ayako se llevo a los presentes, incluyendo a Lin, dejando a la pareja solo de nuevo.

-Que sucede Mai –susurro el muchacho a su oído abrazándola por la espalda-te he notado muy extraña

-Ha-hay algo que está pasando Naru –logro articular sin darle la cara, preocupando al pelinegro-

-Me estas preocupando Mai –replico colocándose frente a la chica, haciendo que lo viera- pasa algo malo?, estas enferma?

-N-no es eso –susurro bajando la mirada, mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir- es… es que… yo… yo estoy…

-Mai –la llamo alzando su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada cristalizada de ella- sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo –susurro mientras la abrazaba- somos pareja recuerdas?, estaré aquí para apoyarte

-E-Estoy… estoy embarazada –soltó de repente, cerrando los ojos, y aferrándose con fuerza al pecho de Naru- no… no fue mi intención… yo… yo no… tus planes de la universidad… todo… yo… lo siento –agrego mientras sollozaba con más fuerza- perdóname… no tienes que hacerte carg…

-Tonta –susurro de repente, apartando a Mai de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos- has estado así solo por eso? –agregó con una sonrisa… ¿tierna?-

-N-no estás…

-Molesto? –Cuestiono con la misma sonrisa en el rostro- claro que no Mai, por que debería de estarlo, eres la mujer que amo, y vas a darme un hijo, que mas podría pedir? –Agrego mientras la abrazaba nuevamente- ahora solo debemos adelantar la boda, mi madre estará feliz de tener un nieto pronto

-Naru… -susurro mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-

-Cuantas veces debo decir que no me gusta verte llorar –replico con fingida molestia mientras secaba el rostro de la chica- concebir un bebé es cosa de dos Mai, no solo fuiste tú, yo también hice mi parte –agregó con una picara sonrisa, para luego besarla- y no me arrepiento de nada, tu si?

-No -replico mientras se aferraba nuevamente a él- no me arrepiento de nada

-Ahora señorita – ordeno Naru- nos vamos a casa, usted tiene que descansar, el bebé lo necesita

-E-espera! –Replico mientras era cargada por Naru en forma nupcial- puedo caminar, estoy embarazada no enferma

Naru solo sonrió, Mai se dejo consentir y bajo las escaleras en brazos de su futuro esposo, captando la atención de muchas persona que veían extrañados la escena, sin prestarles atención, Naru subió a la chica a su auto y arranco con dirección a la casa de Mai.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para cuando Mai se dio cuenta, ya estaba en un avión camino a Inglaterra, vería a sus futuros suegros dentro de un par de horas, a pesar de que Naru le había dicho que estaban felices por tener un nieto, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, al cabo de un tiempo llagaron a Inglaterra, Naru la llevo hasta su casa, presentándola como su prometida, los señores Davis estaban encantados con ella, Luella Davis, la madre de Naru era la más emocionada, no dejaba de atosigar a la pareja de preguntas, mientras su esposo Martín Davis trataba de contenerla un poco, Luella mostro fotos de Naru cuando era pequeño, y conto ciertas anécdotas vergonzosas del pelinegro, que no hacia más que suspirar ante las ocurrencias de su madre.

-Escogiste una buena mujer hijo –dijo de pronto Martin- tiene un carácter muy similar al de tu madre, ahora entiendo por qué logro domarte -agrego con una ligera sonrisa-

-Ella… ella es la mejor que me ha pasado –explico a su padre sin que las mujeres los oyeran- gracias por aceptarla

-Es una buena chica –replico el mayor- supongo que te quedaras en Japón verdad?

-Si –respondió el pelinegro- toda su vida, sus compañeros, todo lo que es ella, está allí, no quiero forzarla a venir a este país

-Me alegra ver que has madurado

-Todo es gracias a ella –contesto mientras veía como Mai se burlaba de una foto que Luella le enseñaba-

-Oigan vengan aquí –llamo Luella- no sean amargados

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron, lanzando un ligero suspiro, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad esas mujeres se parecían. Permanecieron alrededor de una semana en el lugar, luego de ese pequeño lapso de tiempo decidieron volver a Japón, despidiéndose de la familia de Naru, nada podía ser mejor, gracias a la ayuda de su padre, la boda estaría lista en un par de días, los preparativos se hicieron a un velocidad de vértigo, con gente corriendo de aquí para allá, Ayako ayudando a Mai, los chicos corriendo con los arreglos de un lugar a otro, en resumen, fue toda una revolución, llegado el ansiado día, las cosas marcharon a las mil maravillas, Naru esperando frente al altar a la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, la que dentro de unos mese le daría un hijo. Se quedo sin aliento al ver a Mai entrando por la puerta del lugar deslumbrante y hermosa, un ángel en todo su esplendor, su ángel, con un vestido largo de color blanco, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que la hacía ver más hermosa según la perspectiva de Naru. Para cuando el ansiado "Si acepto" llego, pudieron oírse el llanto de bou-san, que lloraba de felicidad al ver como su pequeña Mai era ahora una mujer casada, las felicitaciones de Ayako, la bendición de John, las felicitaciones de los padres de Naru, la fiesta de despedida antes de la luna de miel fue inolvidable para ellos, todas su amistades presentes, sus compañeros, familiares, en resumen, un día grandioso para la pareja, pero como dicen por ahí… no todo es perfecto, y Naru lo aprendería muy bien.

Cualquiera sabría que un embarazo es difícil, en espacial para la madre, que es quien sufre los dolores, pero Naru descubriría que el padre, según el, es quien lleva lo peor, salir a las dos de la mañana para buscar un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, una piza con anchoas a las 12 de la noche, una bendita empanada de carne a las tres de la mañana, serian las primeras penurias que pasaría durante el periodo de gestación de Mai, cada antojo era peor que el anterior, a quien se le ocurriría comer pizza con malteada de chocolate y helado de postre, solo a ella, a su mujer, a veces creía que su hijo no era humano, y lo peor era que cuando se tardaba un par de minutos de mas y llegaba con la lista extravagantes pedidos, a ella ya se la había pasado el antojo, y quería algo más extraño qu lo anterior, a veces se pregunta si su hijo era humano, sin embargo, le bastaba una sonrisa por parte de Mai mientras comía sus extraños pedidos para que su molestia se esfumara, quien diría que el embarazo podía ser tana traumático para un hombre…

Los mese pasaron rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mai estaba en la sala de partos, lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos contra el desgraciado que había osado embarazarla, Naru permanecía nervioso en la sala de espera, ansioso por noticias de la chica, al cabo de un tiempo se oyó el llanto de una criatura, creyendo que todo había pasado pudo respirar tranquilo y sentarse en uno de los muebles del lugar, sin embargo, una nueva serie de insultos por parte de la castaña lo alarmo, estaba desesperado, necesitaba tener noticias, sus compañeros trataban de calmarlo, pero al igual que él, estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo grito de su amiga, al cabo de unos minutos, se oyó un nuevo llanto en la sala, Mai no lloraba como un bebé así que solo quedaba una opción…

-Señor Davis –llamo una enfermera saliendo de la habitación, podrá pasar a verlos una vez hayan sido trasladados a una habitación, aunque su esposa estará sedada podrá ver a los niños

-L-los niños? –cuestiono aun aturdido por la noticia- so-son

-Son dos señor Davis –respondió la chica- felicidades, su esposa dio a luz mellizos

Naru estaba en shock, las ecografías no mostraban a dos niños, o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía, eso demostraba que las maquinas no siempre tenían la razón, decidió entrar para constatar lo dicho por la mujer, al hacerlo, encontró a una adormilada Mai, que abrazaba a dos pequeños niños envueltos en una manta, se acerco sigilosamente, siendo recibido por una cansada sonrisa por parte de la chica, el tomo en sus brazos a los pequeños, un niño de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate y una niña de oscuros cabellos, y ojos del mismo color, Mi trato de decir algo, pero Naru la detuvo, sellando sus labios con un ligero beso

-Descansa –pidió- fue un trabajo muy duro

El muchacho solo cerró los ojos, cayendo presa del sueño y el cansancio, mientras que el padre de sus hijos estudiaba con la mirada a ambos pequeños, sentándose a un lado de la cama esperando a que ella abriera los ojos, y darle su acostumbrado buenos días…

Tres años pasaron desde ese día, ahora estaban en el parque, observando cómo los pequeños Eugene, como habían nombrado al varón, y la pequeña Alice jugaban alrededor de sus padres.

-Aun me parece increíble –dijo Mai mientras caminaba cogida de brazo de su esposo-

-Pues ya deberías haberte acostumbrado -susurro a su oído- ahora estamos los cuatro juntos, nuestra familia ha crecido

-Te equivocas –dijo mientras e paraba frente a él -ya no somos cuatro, seremos cinco –agregó en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él y alcanzaba a sus niños que habían salido corriendo-

Naru sonrió ante la idea de ser padre nuevamente, tal vez tendría que correr en pijama a las dos de la mañana buscado pizza con mermelada, o cualquier otra rareza que ella le pidiera, pero valdría la pena solo por verla sonreír, una nueva etapa comenzaba en su vida, un nuevo reto se presentaba, uno que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Oyó el llamado de Mai a lo lejos, alzó la vista para encontrarse con ella en medio de sus pequeños, que la jalaban de un lado a otro, camino con parsimonia hacia ellos, recordando con melancolía el caso que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, el caso que lo había unido a su mujer, la pelea que tuvo que enfrentar por ella, el misterio que logro resolver para salvarla, muchos sentimientos encontrados nacieron en su interior, se acerco a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, besándola con ternura, con amor, ese amor que no se apago a lo largo de esos años, y que no se apagaría jamás…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final, este será el ultimo episodio de este pequeño fic, espero no decepcionar a nadie, y con respecto a la sugerencia de una segunda temporada… lo pensare, pero por ahora me centrare en los otros fics XD, como siempre gracias los preciados comentarios que me dejan, espero recibir sus opiniones sobre este epilogo, para saber si les gusto este desenlace, sin más que decir me despido, cerrando esta etapa, terminando este fic, nos estamos leyendo en mis otras historias, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten…SAYONARA ^_^_


End file.
